Lost Companions
by BishopIncarnate
Summary: "The first Avatar made a Companion of himself out of all four elements. She was part of him and always was. As I'm a part of you and always will be." Starts between Book 1 and 2.
1. Chapter 1

**BTW I only own what you don't recognize. Just FYI**

**And I'm only sayign this once so remember it.**

* * *

><p>"Come on." Katara smiled at Sokka from atop a ledge on the side of the mountain that Aang was currently trying to reach the top of. He was half way up the mountain side and kept looking down to make sure the others were following, "It's not that hard."<p>

He huffed and glared up at her. But after a moment he continued to climb. Katara smiled as he passed her and followed slower. She looked behind her and gazed in awe at the treetops that surrounded her. The birds flitted through the leaves of all different greens. It was dark on this side of the mountain because the sun set on the other side. She heard a river down below and Sokka struggling with his boomerang above. Looking up again she spotted Aang looking down at her from the top, his bald head poking over the side.

"Come on Guys!" He shouted his voice carrying, "You have to see this!"

"We're coming Aang!" Katara shouted climbing faster as Sokka grabbed her hand pulling her up several feet.

"Remind me again why we keep letting him," He sighed his bright blue eyes glinting, "tell us what to do?"

"Because he's about a hundred years older?" Katara asked with a grin making it to the edge a few moments later and feeling Aang's cold thin hand close around hers helping her up the rest of the way.

"Close your eyes." He held a hand over her eyes as he pulled her up his voice full of excitement. "Sokka close your eyes too."

"I'm still climbing!" He shouted back and Katara giggled at her big brother. Aang took her to a spot and told her to wait with her eyes closed as he got Sokka with a convenient boost of air behind him.

He flew up and over landing with a thud next to his sister.

"You ready?" He asked excited beyond words.

"Would you just let us see?" Katara asked laughter in her voice. This was followed by silence as Aang looked to the edge of the forest surrounding the mountain.

"Open your eyes." He shouted and they did.

The Sun set disappearing below the horizon and bathing everything in shadow in mere seconds.

"It's beautiful." Katara gaped and Aang smiled reaching up and putting his arms around both of his companion's shoulders.

"I came here with the Monks on my tenth birthday." He stated proudly smiling broadly but his smiling falling when he remembered that they were dead.

"It's really cool Aang." Sokka noticed the sadness in the young boy and wrapped his arms around his shoulders as well. "But one thing."

"Yeah?" He turned his head looking at the older boy.

"You're too short to be doing this" Sokka mocked bending his knees to become his height. Katara laughed and then detached from the group as Sokka wrestled with the Young Avatar. She looked up as Appa, Aang's flying bison, flew in and landed on the mountain top.

"Okay guys." Katara clapped to get the boys attention, "I think we should start a fire and get to bed."

"Probably a good idea." Aang nodded and bowed to Sokka who bowed back hands pressed together in front of his chest. They ate and Katara went to sleep first turning her back to the fire and the boys. Sokka followed suit and Aang watched them sleep for a bit until closing his eyes and getting sucked into a dream himself.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aang!" a voice shouted playfully, "Come on wake up little boy!"<em>

_Aang jolted awake and sat up groggy as if he hadn't slept at all._

"_There he is!" the female voice laughed, "Well good morning."_

"_What's going on?" He asked rubbing his eyes and looking around him. He was sitting on the floor of a room with three walls on the top floor of a house. The walls were a light green and the floor was covered in hay. Looking around he saw a small figure in the corner giggling. He shot to his feet reaching for his Staff. It wasn't there causing the girl to laugh harder._

"_Who are you?" Aang asked trying to sound threatening. A girl around seven stepped out of the shadows and grinned, her long dark brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail her grey eyes bright and dark like storm clouds. Her skin was pale and a mark was seen just above the seam of her left sleeve. It looked like the three swirls of the Airbenders but the lines were too hidden for him to be sure._

"_You know me." she stated smiling. Her tunic was light yellow with red pants underneath. A thin leather belt wrapped around her waist no shoes on her feet._

"_How?" He asked glaring down at her._

"_It doesn't matter, Yang." She stated happily and the name struck something inside him releasing a memory. Him playing in a room when he was little with this girl._

"_Okay then how do you know me?" Aang tried to pry an answer out of her and she just sighed._

"_It's been a long time." she sighed and the light went out in the room. _

_Aang looked out the open wall and watched as the moon went through the sky and then the sun until it came to a rest as the moon stopped half way through the sky. He turned back to her as the lamps flickered on and gasped staggering back. She had aged to his age looking exactly the same except about his height and her hair was longer a small silver band wrapped around the base of her ponytail. The mark on her wrist was more visible but it was a dark shape through the fabric that now covered most of her hands._

"_Who are you?" He gasped stumbling into a barrel. She just smiled sadly and sighed._

"_Aang." She whispered his name and another memory came to him. Him running through the halls this girl chasing him laughing and calling his name, "Little Avatar. I'm waiting. Come and find me."_

"_How?" He asked intrigued to a point where his common sense disappeared._

"_I'll meet you half way." She smiled and came to his side her gray eyes swirling around her pupil like actual clouds. She gently kissed his cheek and smiled tapping the mark on his head. "See you around."_

_With that the candles blew out and she disappeared in a wisp of smoke._

* * *

><p>Aang shot up gasping for breath and looking around frantically. Katara gave him a look with a raised eyebrow and he waved her off.<p>

"You okay Aang?" Sokka asked packing all their things onto Appa.

"I'm fine." He nodded jumping up and smiling, "Let's go. We have to move fast if we want to make it to Omashu before nightfall."

"Yeah we do." Sokka nodded and jumped on. Katara rolled her eyes eyeing Aang suspiciously before getting on herself. They took off in silence as Aang was still thinking about his dream.

"Okay I had the weirdest dream last night." Sokka broke the silence as he always did. "I was in this gigantic tree that kept walking into this field. I was trying to get down but it wouldn't let me until Aang came and…"

"Shut up Sokka." Katara rolled her eyes and Sokka huffed leaning back against the edge of the saddle.

And falling over board through the clouds and out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka didn't like falling. Not at all, so when he fell off Appa he wasn't happy.

Even when he saw the trees below him he let out a quick scream. A clearing below him came hurtling up to meet him.

But something made him slow down. He felt as if the air jumped up and caught him before gently putting him on the ground on his back panting and breathless looking at the sky and seeing Appa's retreating form leave the clearing's canopy.

"That was quite a fall you had there." a quiet voice called from the edge of the clearing.

Sokka turned quickly his sword out until he saw who spoke. A young girl around Aang's age stood half behind the trunk of one of the giant trees her hand resting on the bark. She was wearing a pale yellow tunic that was belted with a thin leather belt at the waist and a pair of red pants the same colors of the things Aang wore. She wasn't wearing any shoes and her grey eyes were laughing at him. Her long dark brown almost black hair was hanging long tied back into a pony tail that fell even tied up to the leather belt she wore. A series of bangles of all types of metals hung from both wrists and a choker necklace made of bits of glass and shells was wrapped around her neck. Some marking or symbol was barely visible through the fabric of her left sleeve.

"You saw that huh?" He asked embarrassed and stowing his sword she giggled and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah good thing I was here though." She stated stepping out into the light, "to catch you that is."

"Catch me?" He asked and she pointedly ignored him.

"Oh dear," She bit her lip, "Your friends seemed to have not noticed your fall."

"Figures." He muttered, "You fly with your sister and they barely notice you're gone. Yeah Well Good friends you are!"

He shouted the last bit and she finally burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Sokka." She apologized and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"How did you know…?" He began to ask as she calmed down and cleared her throat whistling.

"Let's get them back here shall we?" she smiled brightly and a brightly colored bird flew out of the forest landing on her shoulder, "Chinchi, guide them back to the Inn."

She kissed the bird lightly as it flew off. She extended her hand to Sokka.

"Come on now," she encouraged smiling, "I have food and shelter for you and your friends when they get here."

"No I'll just wait here for them." He declined suspicious. She frowned delicately and sighed lowering her hand.

"Then we'll wait here." She folded her hands in front of her and stood looking upward. He watched her until about fifteen minutes later a familiar shadow passed over the clearing. Appa landed and before he even hit the ground Katara was off and running at Sokka in a flying hug.

"Are you alright?" She asked breathlessly and he nodded pulling away gently. "It was just so quiet we didn't even notice you were gone until this bird landed on the saddle and started to chirp where you were sitting."

"You didn't even notice!" He shouted angrily. "I fell off Appa for goodness sake."

"He screamed too." The mysterious girl stated as Aang jumped off landing lightly. Her eyes brightened and she smiled.

"I'm sorry Sokka." Aang apologized timidly and he just huffed.

"Well there's no way we're gonna make it to Omashu now." He sighed as Katara and Aang noticed the girl. Aang flashed back to his dream with the girl.

"You!" He shouted automatically pointing and she nodded winking. "You were in my dream!"

"What?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"I told you I'd meet you halfway." She smiled and nodded, "Since you guys won't make it to Omashu today can I offer you a place to stay? I own an Inn not far from here. There's a barn with hay for Appa places too."

"That's sounds great." Katara smiled and the girl smiled kindly back, "What's your name anyway.

"Anya." She stated with a slightly bow, "Now if you come this way."

Anya turned and began to walk away her feet light against the ground and in the undergrowth. Katara and Aang began to follow when Sokka caught their hands.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, "She could be Fire nation!"

"I highly doubt that the twelve year old is a fire nation spy." Katara stated dryly, "Anyway Aang said she was in his dream, right Aang?"

"Yeah," He nodded looking at where she left, "She said she knew me and that I knew her. And she knew I was the Avatar."

"You don't trust me." A small voice came from the edge of the trees and the three of them jumped. They turned to see Anya looking slightly sad underneath the branch of a tree, "Do you?"

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation?" Sokka asked and she sighed stepping forward.

"I swear on my life I'm not Fire Nation." Anya raised her hands out in front of her, "I just want to help."

"Come on Sokka." Katara hit her brother in the shoulder and he glared.

"Fine." He sighed defeated, "But just one night."

"I would ask for nothing more." Anya smiled and winked at Aang again before turning around. "It's not far. Now Come on."

She set off again and this time the team followed with Appa snorting behind them. They walked through the forest and Aang jumped forward so that he was walking with Anya.

"Hello Yang." She said lightly.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" He asked looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. She smiled slightly before looking at the ground.

"I will explain everything at dinner but I will explain that now." she nodded to herself, "We have known each other a long time even if you don't remember. When we were first meeting and learned about Yin and Yang the balance the people who taught us always used us as an example. You, always running around and laughing shouting and happy, and then me, always quiet sitting by myself thinking about things and being gentle with the younger children. But we were best friends. Opposites balancing each other out."

"Wow." He looked at her funny and she was nodding, "I don't remember any of this."

"You wouldn't." She sighed before breaking through the last of the trees. A Small house with two stories and a barn came into view. "Here we are!"

"It's a nice place Anya" Katara guided Appa to the barn where he promptly lay down and fell asleep. "Is this where you live?"

"Yes." She nodded slightly a sad glint in her eye, "There used to be others but they all died fighting in the war."

"I'm so sorry." Sokka bit his lip eyeing the house "So you stay all alone?"

"Just me Chinchi and Tiki." She smiled as the barking of a dog came from the top floor window. "Please come in. I was just about to start Lunch are you hungry?"

"I know Sokka is." Katara rolled her eyes and Anya laughed lightly and quietly.

"I bet Katara." Anya pulled out some meat on a plate and handed it to him.

"I think we can trust her." Sokka took the meat and went into the dining room. She half smiled and shook her head cleaning the counter.

"How did you know my name?" Katara asked in awe. Anya looked up briefly before sighing.

"I know things." Was all she said and Aang watched her closely. He felt that now familiar flash of recognition and an image came to his head. A girl writing on a piece of paper tongue between her teeth concentrating hard. Anya looked up at him slowly as he blinked back and her mouth twitched into a slight smile before falling again. She stood fully and looked at him fully.

"Katara, would you mind if I spent a little bit of time with Aang?" she looked at the Waterbender. "Alone?"

She nodded gave Aang a look before going to join her brother.

"What did you see?" she asked quietly propping herself up on her elbows on the counter looking him in the eye, grey to grey.

"A young girl writing on a piece of paper." He thought back, "And Playing on the floor when I was young with the same girl and then the girl chasing me down the hall."

Anya nodded looking everywhere except his eyes.

"Anya…" He started but she wasn't paying attentions she was fiddling with the choker on her neck. "Yin, are you alright?"

She froze and looked at him and he realized he said that on impulse. With furrowed eyebrows she waved him to a chair. He sat silently and she pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. Her hand was cold and her fingers were cold and long. Looking into his eyes Anya took off her necklace and dangled it by one end. It had four pieces of glass separated by bits of white shells. The first bead was a deep blue mixed with turquoise and teals. The next a dark green mixed with flecks of brown. Followed by a bead with a small blue part that changed to orange and then to red. Lastly a yellowish clear bead with swirls in it was surrounded by the white shells.

"You made this for me," she stated gently gazing at it fondly, "When you heard that the Avatar was to be one of our classmates. You were sure it was me for some reason. You said it was because of the mark on my arm, it made me special. You argued with me about it for weeks until you gave up."

"I don't remember any of this," He stated gently taking the necklace and holding it delicately, "and how are you still twelve? If what you're saying is true then you should be really old."

One side of her mouth lifted in a smirk. Her eyes flashed darkly, "I'll tell you later."

"Anya," Sokka called poking his head through the door way. She stood and looked over at him, "Can you show us our rooms?"

"Of course." she nodded giving Aang a look before walking past Sokka and grabbing his hand walking up the stairs. Katara raised an eyebrow as Sokka let himself be pulled up.

"What's that?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows and pointing at the necklace in his hand. He squinted at it.

"It's a necklace that Anya said I made for her." he sighed and bit his lip, "It has the four parts of the Avatar cycle, Water, Earth, Fire and Air."

"How would you have made it for her if you've never seen her before?" She asked confused and he shrugged standing and leaving the strand on the table. Aang looked up with a smile.

"I have no idea but it's an adventure Katara!" He exclaimed his trademark smile shining through. "Someone from my past is great."

"Even if they are probably lying?" Katara asked a wry smile on her face.

"Stop being so yin." He stated against his will. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Please." She smiled, "I am not that negative, or dark."

"You are a girl though." He smiled mischievously and she sighed shaking her head and smiling. "And you lived in the cold…"

"Okay can we stop with the Yin?" Katara started to laugh and Anya gave her a look of confusion mixed with amusement. With a shake of her head she looked form the pair to the door as it swung open. A large dog with several spots of black against its brown pelt ran in plowing over Aang and running up to Anya wagging its tail.

"Tiki." She sighed happily kneeling on the ground and hugging the animal, "There you are. I was getting worried."

"Any other pet's we should know about?" Aang asked glaring at her and trying to stand as the dog's tail hit him repeatedly in the shoulder.

"No just her and Chinchi." She suppressed a laugh before snapping and having the dog sit down. "Sorry about her she's excitable."

"No kidding." He grumbled as Katara helped him up.

"How about you guys go upstairs and rest until Dinner?" she suggested and Aang nodded practically dragging Katara upstairs and into the room where Sokka was looking out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Anya sighed and sagged against the table. This is hopeless. She knew what would happen if she told him. He would disappear. Gone like all of the Avatar's before him, slip out of her grasp and be gone forever. It's a miracle that she could contact him last night at all. It took all her energy which had been lacking since the War started. Anya sighed and stood petting Tiki to calm herself. The pain of losing him would be too much this time and she would probably die. She sighed and remembered when he disappeared the first time. Anya flashed back to that day.

"_Monk Gyatso!" She shouted running through the halls tears streaming down her face, heartbroken. She knew he was going to run because of last night but it still hurt. She ran into the elderly man and he looked down at her in shock._

"_Anya?" He knelt in front of her holding her chin up, "What is wrong dear?"_

"_He's gone!" She exclaimed sobbing into his robes._

"_Who Dear?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows._

"_Aang!" she shouted and he paled, "He's gone. He ran away and I can't find him!"_

"_Come Anya," he put an arm around her skinny shoulders and guided her to her room, "Stay here. I'll come and tell you what we have at the end of the day okay?"_

"_Okay." She sniffed and looked at his back as he went to leave, "Monk Gyatso?"_

"_Yes." He turned and looked at her his eyes sad._

"_Is it true?" she asked sniffling, "Is Aang the Avatar?"_

"_Yes Anya," he admitted, "Aang is the Avatar. Now get some rest we'll find him."_

She believed him then. But when they were invaded she knew they weren't going to find Aang. They had lost her best friend, and when the Fire Nation soldiers came in she thought that they were there to help. What a naïve thought. Anya shook herself of the memories of the terror and death. The hiding in the tunnels under the city for days without food, always afraid to sleep in case the Fire Nation soldiers came down to kill her. They found her in the end. Another flashback Took Anya into the tunnels.

"_General!" The closest man shouted grabbing her by the arm and pulling her upward. Her weak legs trembling underneath her from lack of sleep. "We found the last one."_

_The Last one. Anya's heart sank and she began to cry. The General came forward and knelt in front of her. Thankfully this man had a little girl of his own and was on the only one to show compassion in the whole Army._

"_What's wrong little girl?" He asked knowing what it was._

"_My family…" She cried falling to her knees as the soldier let go of her arm. "All my friends. They're gone!"_

"_I am sorry child." He said gently knowing he had to kill her. "You'll be with them soon."_

"_Do you think she's it?" A different soldier asked._

"_Well she is the last." The first soldier nodded grudgingly._

"_Little girl," The General smiled at her, "Do you know who the Avatar is?"_

_New tears sprung to her eyes._

"_He's gone." She whispered. The general nodded sadly and lifted her up by her left wrist. Her sleeve fell past her elbow and he looked at the mark on her arm._

"_What in the great name of Sozin is that?" He asked and the soldier's went forward._

"_Someone get me a Sage!" one of the back soldier's shouted and within minutes a young man in a tall pointed red hat and robe stepped in front of her._

"_Hello child." She eyed him suspiciously as he took her wrist. "Well you seem to be blessed daughter of air."_

"_What?" she asked still in shock. The Sage turned to the other Firebenders and sighed._

"_I'm sorry about this." He apologized and then sent a blast of fire at them sending all of the soldiers either to the ground or to their knees, "Come child quickly."_

_Anya took his hand and they ran out of the tunnels to a hidden room. It had an opening to the side of the cliff that held up the city._

"_You must flee." He pushed her to the opening and she looked at him as he were crazy, "As the Avatar's companion you are almost equal to him in power and ability. You must stay alive until his return."_

_As the first time she heard of her as the Avatar's Companion she blinked confused. Then she looked around finding them in an old weapons hold. She ran to the wall and grabbed a glider and several weapons. She wrapped a whip around her waist tying it tightly, making it look as if she was wearing a belt, and two large daggers that she was trained in using secretly by her mother and father. She tucked the daggers under her belt their hilts stopping them from slipping._

"_Now Go Child!" He shouted pushing her to the edge._

"_You will be deemed a traitor you know?" she asked snapping open the glider and grabbing hold. He smiled sadly and pulled out one of the blades._

"_At least I got to save one of the only hopes the world has left against this war." He took a breath and plunged the sword into his heart. Anya gaped at him before closing her eyes tears streaming down her face and jumping off the cliff soaring into the sky and the sun._

She gasped pulling herself out forcibly. She touched the whip she now wore at all times and looked at the cabinet under the water basin were she hid those blades. She knew one day they would be useful. Anya sighed and looked around gaping when she saw the sun was almost below the horizon. It had been hours! Her flash of memory always did take her time. She heard the patter of feet upstairs and decided it was time to prepare some dinner for her guests.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Sokka looked at them as they shut the door and locked it. "Do we trust her?"<p>

"I don't know." Katara shook her head as they all sat on the edge of Sokka's bed, "she seems nice and all but I'm not sure about her knowing Aang from his past. That was a hundred years ago. She looks barely older than twelve!"

"I'm not so sure Katara." Aang admitted, "I do know her somehow. I've been having these weird flash backs all day with her in them."

"Maybe she's a Fire Nation Mind spy." Sokka exclaimed and Aang gaped at him. Katara snorted.

"There is no such thing as a Mind Spy." She shook her head and Aang made an effort to clear his face.

"You never know." He defensively stated. Katara looked at the Airbender. "It's pretty convincing. A little girl going through your thoughts to mess with you and gain information. Sounds pretty real."

"Sounds pretty fake if you ask me." Katara snapped and he hung his head. "I think that when dinner comes around and she explains things that we should make a decision."

"It could still be lies though." Sokka grumbled and Katara rolled her eyes standing.

"Okay look," Katara reasoned, "We'll eat we'll listen to what she has to say and then we'll make a decision. Got that?"

"Yes ma'am." Aang nodded blinking and yawning.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" She asked him tenderly.

"Not really." He yawned against and leaned against Sokka's shoulder. Sokka leaned forward and Aang fell on his side fast asleep.

"Well he's out." Sokka yawned as well and Katara smiled.

"Get some sleep." She stated and he sat on the ground falling asleep quickly. "Ah my boys."

Katara smiled and looked out at the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dinner!" Anya shouted and heard people come out of their rooms. The sun had set and she had lit all the lamps and candles in the lower level. She watched as a sleepy looking Sokka followed by a smiling Katara and an alert Aang. "Eat up."

They sat and she sat in the empty seat as they dug in.

"Sokka please use your utensils." She blinked and he picked them up and ate more slowly. "How long has it been since you've had a decent meal?"

"A while." Katara smiled at her, "This is very kind of you for letting us into your home."

"It's an Inn that no one comes to." She snorted and looked around fondly, "And I'm normally alone so it's good to have company."

"What about your family?" Aang asked and saw pain and sadness flash through her grey eyes.

"They were killed by Firebenders when I was younger." She cleared her throat.

"All of them?" Sokka asked and Katara kicked him under the table.

"My Mom Dad and big sister and my baby brother." She nodded resting her hands on the table's edge. "I was hiding in a cabinet when they attacked so I was forced to watch."

"How old were your siblings?" Katara asked quietly eyeing Sokka.

"Fifteen and two." Anya sighed shakily, tucking her hair behind her ear, "and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish that I had done something to stop them. Jumped out and attacked. Done something anything that would have kept them alive."

A single tear fell down her face and onto the table. Silence had fallen and Aang reached over to squeeze her hand comfortingly. She cleared her throat and squeezed back once before standing.

"Excuse me please." She smiled apologetically before leaving wiping her face on the back of her hand.

"That's horrible." Aang watched her leave and heard the front door shut.

"Poor girl." Sokka sighed, "And I thought losing mom was bad."

They all lost their appetite and sat in silence until the front door opened and she stepped lightly back in.

"You're all done?" she asked and they nodded solemnly, "Then come on there is much for me to show you."

They stood as she grabbed a lantern. Nodding her head she guided them to a path into the forest.

"Right this way." Her normal mood was dulled and Katara looked at the boys behind her guiltily. "Come Up here Katara. I wish to speak with you before we reach the clearing."

She came to her side as she turned a corner.

"Tiki and Chinchi." She said softly.

"Those are your pets' right?" Katara asked racking her brains.

"Yeah," She nodded sadly, "They are also my sister and brother's names."

Katara put an arm around the girl's thin shoulders.

"Your mother," she started, "What was her name?"

"Kya," Katara stated, "I was about four when the Firebenders killed her."

"You didn't know her that well then right?" Anya asked and Katara grudgingly nodded, "I was twelve."

"So you remember them well?" Katara asked knowing this could all be a part of her charade.

"They are burned into my brain," she smirked sadly, "Chinchi was the sweetest child you could ever meet. He was hyper as no one else though. Tiki was very serious but she knew how to have fun. They were the best of us."

"What about you?" Katara tried to get out information but Anya just laughed darkly.

"I'm the worst of us." She sighed the darkness leaving her face, "Dark and mysterious with this strange blessing upon my head that I deemed a curse years ago. I was always the Cold one hiding from others and quietly sitting by myself."

"What about when you met Aang?" She asked.

"I came out of my shell bit by bit." she looked at her, "Then he disappeared and I snapped back in. He was my saving grace and he was gone in a flash."

"He's back now." She tried to cheer up the young girl.

"For now." she muttered stepping into a clearing. A small pond sat on one side opposite it on the other side of the ten foot clearing was a small fire pit with a small fire cheerily burning. Next to that and opposite each other was the sheer edge of a cliff and the forest. "Welcome to the Clearing of the Four Elements."

"Wow." Aang whistled and she smiled slightly. "This is cool."

"It took me years to make." She let out a soft laugh, "I finished it a week ago. It's great for mediating, All the elements in perfect harmony."

"What were you going to show us here, Anya?" Sokka asked and she smiled fully for the first time.

"Aang, "she spoke to him but kept her gaze on Sokka, "Care for a little fight?"

"I would rather not." He took in a breath through his teeth. "Sokka will though."

"I'm not that good with knives but if you wish, Avatar Aang." She bowed to the Avatar before going to a small rock near the pond it held two 18 inch daggers with the symbol of the Air Bending Nomads on the hilt. Sokka pulled out his sword from the tribe, the blue orb embedded on the side. "Do you wish to have a shield Sokka?"

"No this should be even." He smiled and she held her blades with the blades pointing to the ground her thumbs closed over the end of the hilt. Anya stood and bowed to her opponent who bowed back before going into their stances.

"Challenged makes first move." Anya stated and he lunged at her with his blade.

She held up her blades to block the swing and pushed it to the side rolling over to her knee facing his back. He whipped around as she swung a dagger at his calf. He dodged and drove the blade towards her shoulder. She rolled out of the way quickly slashing out a blade and catching his arm slicing a shallow cut. He winced and feinted left driving forward at her right side. She blocked easily and crossed her blades as he lunged forward, redirecting his blade upward. She then twisted her wrist and used her own momentum to force his blade out of his grasp kicking out a leg to send him to the ground and leaping over him to stand behind him and hold one knife to his throat while the other was pressed to his back.

Silence had fallen and Aang was gaping.

"Surrender?" She asked and Sokka whose head was tilted back gulped and nodded. She pulled her blades back and held them both in one hand pulling him to his feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." he coughed and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Give me your arm." She held out her hand and he gave her his cut arm. Katara came forward with her Spirit water and Anya waved her away putting her hand over it and breathing deeply for a moment before removing her hand.

The cut was gone.

"Better?" she asked looking into his eyes kindly and he nodded in awe, "Now I wish to face a bender."

"Aang." Katara pushed him forward he gaped at her and Anya smiled putting her blades back on the rock and standing with her back to the Earth section bowing at the waist. He bowed back.

"I know you don't want to fight sir," she stated still bowed and he raised an eyebrow. "If you do not wish to I could just give a demonstration."

"That would be better thank you." He backed up in relief and she smiled untying her belt. She held one end that was thicker and stiff then the other end and snapped it. The Whip cracked and Sokka blinked.

"I knew that wasn't a belt." Katara nodded smiling and Anya shot her a small smile back.

Then she started spinning the end to a funnel. A small funnel of air was forming inside when she snapped the whip down to the ground flinging out her hand. Aang raised an eyebrow expecting the funnel to disappear.

But the funnel stayed and she began twisting her wrist. The funnel quickened.

"No way…" Sokka gasped.

"She's an Airbender." Katara whispered in Awe. Anya smiled not looking at her and made the twister fling itself off the cliff. It disappeared over the edge and she turned back to them with a bow.

"I see you understand now." she stated formally. "I am indeed an Airbender. Now I wish to show you something more. The explanation I was promising."


	5. Chapter 5

_I am indeed an Airbender. Now I wish to show you something more. The explanation I was promising_

She inclined her head to Aang in respect and then went to the pond sitting on a flat stone near the outer edge. Sokka Katara and Aang cautiously stood on the edge. She began muttering words under her breath that no one understood. They were too quiet. The pond's surface began to ripple and then it calmed as images began to appear.

A scene formed. The first person to appear was instantly recognizable.

Aang about six years old.

Katara and Sokka exchanged glances and Aang was mesmerized by the image.

* * *

><p><em>The door swung open and a young girl with long dark hair walked in eyeing Aang confusingly. He jumped up blushing.<em>

"_Who are you?" Her voice was light and soft the tone familiar._

"_I'm Aang." He bowed at the waist and she dipped into a bow back._

"_What are you doing in my room?" she asked face straight and serious._

"_I was trying to find Monk Gyatso." He said looking at the ground his face deep red. She smiled slightly._

"_I was looking for him too." She nodded at him as he raised his head and smiled. "I'm Anya."_

_"_I have an idea." Aang grabbed her hand and they ran out of the room.__

* * *

><p>Katara looked up at Anya who was watching the images sadly.<p>

The pond rippled and a new scene formed.

* * *

><p><em>Aang and Anya around eight years old. Running out of a room, with an elderly Monk smiling at them as they left, laughing. Another Monk eyed them suspiciously.<em>

"_Do you think that she's the Companion?" he asked the other Monk who was still watching the door, "Well do you Gyatso?"_

"_I'm not sure." Monk Gyatso sighed, "They seem very close."_

"_I think she is." He sniffed, "Did you see her left wrist?"_

"_No why?" He turned to the other man._

"_She had the mark." He whispered dramatically and Monk Gyatso reeled back looking at the door._

"_Then it must be her." He sighed, "It's amazing though. They normally never meet."_

"_Normally they aren't even in the same Nation." The Other Monk looked out the window as Aang ran out chasing a laughing Anya. "I'm glad that she met him though. She seems to have come out of her shell a bit."_

"_Yeah and Aang seems calmer." Gyatso smiled and they both laughed._

* * *

><p>The Pond ripple yet gain and Sokka was almost gaping at it by now amazed by the magic of it.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you doing Aang?" Anya asked when she stepped into his room. He was packing a bag angrily. They now looked as they did now around twelve. "Packing?"<em>

"_Yeah." He coughed and didn't look at her. He kept his gaze on his bag. Anya furrowed her brow and stepped on the other side on his bed bending her head to make him look her in the eye._

"_What's wrong Aang?" she asked worried._

"_Nothing, go away." He muttered and she backed up as if she was hurt. Then she sent her face and feet._

"_I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." She stated looking at him. His light grey eyes finally met hers and he sighed._

"_I'm the Avatar." He stated slowly and she blinked in astonishment._

"_That's great." She smiled brightly but something was hidden underneath, a fear._

"_No it's not." He grumbled sitting down. She sat down next to him. "I can't be here anymore. They're sending me away."_

"_What!" Her voice shot up an octave. "You can't just leave."_

"_That what I thought," He sighed and groaned falling back on his bed, "That's why I'm running away."_

"_You're leaving me here?" She said in a quiet voice and he looked at her as she picked at the edge of her tunic. "Aang I need to talk to you."_

"_What's up?" He asked sitting back up._

"_Don't interrupt me okay because I need to make sure I say this right." Anya took in a breath, "If you leave we will most likely never see each other again."_

"_Anya..." He started but she put her hand on top of his and he shut up._

"_It's fate. It's our fate, always has been." She looked into his eyes, "Our fates are intertwined. Where ever you go I will most likely be on the opposite side of the World. We have a connection that only the Spirits know about. This mark on my arm connects me to the current Avatar, you, as Your Companion."_

"_Companion?" He asked his head obviously reeling from the Information his best friend was telling him._

"_The first Avatar made a Companion of himself out of all four elements," She stated calmly, "She was part of him she could control his original element and had a sort of connection with the other three. She knew where he was at all times and when he needed help. She knew his feelings and thoughts. Over the years each Avatar has had a Companion but they rarely met because the Companion didn't have a set path. He or she would try and find her Avatar and most likely fail as they aged together. But when The Avatar died their companion died as well feeling their pain. They had no control over certain pieces of their lives. I have no control over certain pieces of my life."_

"_Then come with me." Aang blurted out and started to blush. She smiled sadly as him and put a hand on his cheek._

"_I can't let this information affect your decision." Her lip trembled and a tear fell down her cheek, "So you will no longer remember me. Live strong and become a great Avatar, Aang."_

"_Yin what are you…?" He became to speak but she closed her eyes and his arrows glowed along with the mark on her arm. She withdrew her hand and ran out of the room crying._

* * *

><p>The Pond stilled and the images vanished. The trio looked at each other as Anya stood walking to the center of the clearing and wiping her eyes.<p>

"So can I have my memories back now?" Aang voice and she turned to him a small smile gracing her thin face.

She held out her hand palm up and he placed his hand in hers. His arrows and eyes glowed and the mark on her wrist glowed. They finally got a look at it. It was an intricate maze in the shape of a circle. It swirled and turned and lit up in the order it took to get to the middle and once that happened it flared once before dying down.

Aang staggered back clutching his head and Anya blinked swaying visibly.

"That hurt!" Aang shouted.

"Well sorry!" Anya shouted back angrily. Sokka blinked at the pair. "It's not my fault that you have a big head to fill."

"My head isn't that big!" He yelled back and charged her. She squeaked and jumped into the air. He grabbed her foot and took her to the ground.

"So that's how you want to do it!" she yelled back as he started to tickle her. "Aang stop it!"

"Too late Yin." He smiled at her and she grabbed his arm pulling him into a hug.

"I missed you Aang." She whispered into his ear and he just tightened his arms. Finally they stood and Aang helped her up where she swayed and almost collapsed to the ground. Katara rushed forward with her Spirit Water hovering over Anya as she sunk to the ground.

"Her Chakra is blocked by something." She stated and Anya waved her away, "This is Serious Anya."

"I know just give me a minute," she gently pushed her away and closed her eyes. There was silence, confused from Sokka, Annoyed by Katara and Worried by Aang. Anya sat still and silent until she fell all the way to the ground her head bouncing off the spongy earth. Her mark glowed again in the same way as before until she blinked open her eyes and coughed.

"See completely fine." She stood and nodded smiling lightly. "Nothing a little passing out can't help."

"You scare me sometimes." Sokka noted, "and I just met you."

"Sorry." She bit her lip and jerked her head, "I guess it's time for bed? Right this way."

She took off fast and they followed quickly.

"Aang," Katara smiled at the boy, "She's weird."

"She's awesome." He smiled at her back and they exited the forest to get a good night's sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

One hour later, though, Anya was waking them up her eyes wide with fear.

"You need to leave." She whispered in Katara's ear, "Wake up Aang I'll get Sokka."

She rushed out of the room and Katara busied herself waking the young boy. He sat up bleary eyed and yawning.

"Wake up Aang!" Katara clapped in his ear and he blinked awake.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting up and slipping his shirt on. Sokka was bustled in by Anya who shut the door and locked it running over to shut the blinds. Before they knew it she was holding lit lantern her face flickering in the dancing flame.

"Fire Nation found us." She whispered, "I have to get you all out of here."

"What?" Aang shot to his feet and she opened a door off the side of the room into a room that held nothing but a mirror.

"The Fire Nation found the Inn." She sighed unhappily. "They found this place and now they believe you are here."

She threw the lantern into a fireplace and the flame burst out into a huge roaring fire. It stayed tall but didn't catch anything other than the wood.

"How did you do that?" Katara asked eyeing the flames.

"Like I said a connection." She winked and turned to the mirror muttering in the same way as they had heard at the pond.

Shouting was heard outside and Sokka peeked out the window.

"Zuko." He growled and Anya twitched slightly going back to the mirror. "Whatever you're doing Anya…"

"I'm going as fast as I can." She snapped her eyes flaring bright red. He recoiled and stood silently as the door broke down and Zuko's angry voice was heard shouting throughout the house.

"You Search the upstairs!" He shouted.

"I'm almost done." Anya muttered her eyes dying down. The Mirror rippled and she sighed turning to them in fear. "I can only keep the bridge open for a few minutes so you have to go."

"What bridge?" Sokka asked and Aang looked into the Mirror. The image flickered and it became that of a meadow at night a person standing in the middle with a lamp held aloft.

"You're sending us to another place?" Aang asked furrowing his eyes.

"Again I can't keep a Mirror bridge open long." She gasped as if in pain and Katara took Sokka's hand giving her a look before tentatively poking the surface of the glass. Her hand slipped through and the man that Aang saw reached forward gently pulling the pair through.

"Go Aang!" she shouted as the Fire Nations Soldier's began banging open doors.

"I'm not leaving you again." He muttered slipping his hand into hers. Her eyes flashed deep blue and Aang remembered how her eyes changed colors when she was feeling a strong emotion.

"You're not." She squeezed his hand tightly before leaning in and kissing his cheek, "Now Go I'll be right behind you."

He eyed her and let go of her hand keeping his eyes on her face as he slipped through. He looked through the mirror hand out as if to catch her.

"I'm sorry Aang." She whispered and his face broke into one of dismay as she pulled out her whip as the door opened and broke the mirror into a million little pieces.

Zuko charged in his fists clenched. She held her whip at her side eyeing him defiantly.

"Where are they?" He cried and Anya raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" she said delicately, "No one's been here for weeks."

"We saw the Bison." He growled taking the front of her tunic and hoisting her into the air. Her eyes flashed with fear and anger towards herself and she gulped.

_Chinchi _She whispered in her thoughts as the bird landed on the windowsill _Get Appa out of here. Tell him to go to his Master._

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about." She stated stammering in supposed fear. He let her fall to the ground as Iroh came in.

"Hello child." He smiled and Anya bowed slightly back keeping her eyes on Zuko. "I have a question to ask the young Lady."

"Of course sir." Anya bowed again and Iroh smiled.

"Are you a Firebender child?" He asked gently and she sighed looking at the fire.

"A very weak one but yes." She stated nodding. Flicking out a hand a small piece of the flame hovered over to her open palm before sputtering out. "I've been training and my master left a few weeks ago to try and find me a proper teacher in the Palace."

"Poor girl." He patted her hand and she smiled sadly her lie not being seen. "What is your name?"

"Anya." She inclined her head yet again.

"My Name is Iroh," He smiled and she blinked, "and this is my Nephew Prince Zuko."

Zuko bowed stiffly. She bowed deeply back at him.

"I apologize for my earlier behavior Your Highness." Anya said still bowed before rising and stowing her whip, "I thought you were Bandits."

"Do you get Bandits often?" Iroh asked an eyebrow raised. Anya nodded sadly which was true.

"At least once a week." She sighed, "I can normally keep them away but sometimes it's not enough."

"You're here on your own?" Zuko asked still suspicious but less so.

"Unfortunately sir." She stated not looking in his eyes. "I am now thinking that my Master was ambushed and shall not be returning."

"Are you a slave?" Zuko asked and Anya winced, as an Airbender she didn't like the term for someone forced to work, beginning to speak trying to make up her lie.

"No her teacher." Iroh corrected.

"Actually sir he's right." She muttered unhappily, "This man found me after my family was killed by Raiders. He treats me well for a slave but I am still forced into service."

"Poor girl." Iroh lifted her chin with a crooked finger. She felt a zap go through the touch and could see the goodness in his heart. "You can't be older than thirteen, am I right?"

"Twelve sir." She smiled slightly.

"Then come child," He offered a hand and she slipped her thin soft hand into his thick calloused one, "We'll take you with us. It's always handy to have such a pretty girl on board a ship."

She blushed and Zuko let himself smile slightly at his Uncle's flattery. He gently guided her out of the room and down the stairs.

"How did your mirror break?" Iroh asked once they exited the house.

"When the door was busted open it fell." She stated her head spinning, "I was standing it up when I drew my whip and you all burst in."

"I do apologize about that," Iroh whispered, "My Nephew is very determined in his quest."

She giggled and cast the Prince a glance. His scowling face and scar making his Amber eyes dark. Anya saw into him without noticing and realized he was just trying to get his father to trust him again, he was hell bent on getting his approval.

"I can see that in him," she said before she could stop herself.

"You read people?" Iroh asked as they made their way through the forest, the trees trampled and dying. She kept her gaze on the ground.

"Very well," _I'm sorry my friends_ she spoke to the trees and plants that she could practically hear screaming.

"Very good we might need your help." Iroh gently guided her up the metal ramp of the ship and on board where Anya stood as she watched her beloved island sink into the distance.

* * *

><p>"I'm not leaving you again." Aang whispered his heart wrenching. He couldn't leave his best friend to die after he just got her back. He took her thin cold hand on his and she squeezed it.<p>

"You're not." She muttered back kissing his cheek. He watched her closely making sure she didn't get away, "Now go I'll be right behind you."

He slipped through uncertainly feeling grass form under his feet and Katara's cold hand wrap around his forearm. But Aang kept his eyes on Anya as she sighed sadly her face desperate and uncoiled her whip.

"I'm sorry Aang." She whispered before pulling back her hand.

"No!" He shouted reaching out as the mirror shattered into a million pieces. "Anya!"

"Aang!" Katara pulled him into her arms he struggled for a moment, "She's gone."

"She's not gone." He cried struggling, "She'll find another way through. She'll be right here."

"I'm sorry Avatar." A gravelly voice spoke, "But Anya is trapped in her position. There is no way she will be here."

Aang fell to the ground with Katara's arm still around him. He blinked up at his friends and the old man that was holding a lamp.

"I just got her back." He muttered in disbelief. Sokka sighed and pulled him up putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you sir." He looked at the old man still holding the young boy upright.

"Please call me Ky." He stated guiding then back to a small cottage in the middle of the meadow.

"Where are we?" Katara asked looking around in the darkness.

"Earth Kingdom." He stated simply, "Anya told me you were on your way towards Omashu so she sent you to me."

"Who are you exactly?" Sokka asked as Aang was staying silent.

"When I was young I met Anya in class." He stated chuckling, "I knew something was off about her so I asked. I was the first one to know her secret. She visits now and again."

"Well this is really helpful." Sokka smiled. "I'm Sokka by the way. And this is my little sister Katara."

"So the silent fellow is Aang." Ky stopped and turned his brown eyes to Aang who looked back blinking sadly, "Wake up fella she's not dead. She's very resourceful, your Anya."

"My Anya?" Aang asked starting to come out again.

"Yeah she is your companion," He grunted, "Therefore _your_ Anya."

"Is this where we shall be staying?" Katara asked quickly as Aang's face fell.

"For the night." He nodded, "Tomorrow you'll set off towards Omashu. Hopefully you'll make it by nightfall."

"Thank you sir." Sokka smiled and they settled into a small room with three cots. Aang sat and put his head in his hands.

"She'll be alright Aang.' Katara muttered rubbing her hand over his back. She gently kissed his arrow before going to sleep along with Sokka. Aang stayed up watching them sleep before dosing off as well.

_Aang bolted upright knowing something was different. He was sitting in a Fire Nation ship. A small room with black walls a Fire Nation symbol on the wall a small bed a couple of candles and a table. A Figure was sitting up in bed and looking at him._

"_What the…" Aang muttered looking around and the figure lit a candle, "Anya!"_

_She smiled wryly, "good to see you got to Ky's safely."_

"_Are you alright?" He asked quickly taking her in. she looked fine her hair pulled back with a red head band tucked behind her ears. Her clothes were a simple red dress with a black sash from her left shoulder to her right hip a pair of simple leather sandals on her feet. Her bangles still hung on her wrists and her mark was hidden under a bandage._

"_I'm fine." She shrugged, "Iroh is a very nice man and Zuko's warming up to me. They think I'm a Firebender who was enslaved by a master who is now dead."_

"_Nice cover." He nodded just relieved that she's safe. Thudding was heard in the hall and she stood going over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder._

"_Be careful Aang." She kissed his arrow as Katara did and then vanished into blackness granting Aang a dreamless sleep._


	7. Chapter 7

Anya sat tired and alone as Aang's image vanished. The relief of seeing him safe had worn off as she knew he was going to encounter trouble and she can't help being in a Fire Nation ship. Her door opened as she put her head in her hands her feet placed on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Iroh asked carrying a teapot and two cups. She looked up and smiled sadly.

"I guess." She sighed and accepted the tea taking a small sip. "You make very good tea sir."

"Please call me Iroh." He smiled and she felt guilt pierce her heart. "Now tell me about your situation."

"My family was killed in the war," She started, "Then My master found me and took me in saying he would try and find me a teacher if I worked for him. He was abusive and I realized he probably wouldn't find me a teacher until he left a few weeks ago."

"That's it?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Anya nodded. "Well I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." She smiled and took another sip of tea. Iroh put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly before leaving. Another zap passed from him and she flinched as it hit her burn on her leg. Before she left the Air Temple a Fire Nation soldier managed to lock her in a burning room she burned her entire right leg. It still hurt at times but it was bearable. Anya flipped up the edge of her dress looking at the marbled flesh and the strange smoothness.

"You might have him fooled." She heard an angry hiss at the doorway and quickly flipped down the hem again. She looked up to See Zuko leaning on the doorframe, "But I know something is up and when you slip, I'll be there."

"Trust is an important thing your highness." She muttered almost to herself standing and folding her hands behind her. "Perhaps you should learn it."

He was in her face in an instant and she shied away on instinct. Last time she was this close to a Firebender he locked her in a burning room. His eyes flashed and she felt her eyes drawn to his scar.

"You're afraid." He whispered his amber eyes looking between her grey ones.

"W-Well," She tried to speak but her mouth wasn't working right. "When a powerful Firebender comes this close to you, fear is a reasonable response sir."

He blinked at her answer and then caught her looking at his scar he glared before going to leave.

"Are you ashamed of your scar sir?" she blurted out and he looked back at her briefly. "Because if you are then I should be sorely ashamed of mine."

When he didn't interrupt or leave Anya barreled on.

"Because yours came from an act of love." She stated her voice quieting, "Mine was an act of being a coward."

"What happened?" He said it so quietly she thought she imagined it.

"My Master came home in a drunken rage," she spun a story quickly, "He told me to stand tall and fight. I ran. He locked me in my room after he had set it on fire. I jumped out the window but not before it burned my leg."

"Then it wasn't you being a coward," he stated his back still to her, "You were trying to save yourself."

"But I ran away." She felt a tear prick her eye when she thought of all the times she had run away instead of stayed and helped. Anya lowered her head and sat back down heavily cradling her head in her hands.

He was silent but he turned around his Amber eyes falling on Anya as she wiped her face as a tear fell down her cheek. He watched as she took a breath and the flame in front of her died almost to the point of it going out.

"I couldn't defend myself at all." She whispered as Zuko listened, "Not against his knives nor his words nor his Fire. Nothing."

Anya wasn't sure if she was lying anymore. She never used her weapons unless it's for demonstrations and her bending couldn't be used at all. Zuko eyed her for a minute before leaving her to cry alone.

* * *

><p>Any woke up a few hours later to pitch black. The moon was now at its height telling her it was extremely earlier in the morning. A small scroll had been slipped under her door. She watched with furrowed eyebrows as the figure left and she stood and walked to pick it up. Unrolling it slowly she read the scratchy hand writing.<p>

_The Deck, Five Minutes. Bring the Whip you had earlier._

Anya picked up her whip tying it around her waist grateful she put on the pair of pants and the tunic that they let her keep. She ran through the halls coming up into the crisp night air. Stepping fully into the metal floor with the stars above and around she looked up spinning to walk backward. The sound of a crackling fire brought her whipping around as someone lit the torches that lined the sides. The Shadowed figure was silent as they, most likely he, lit the six torches with small flames not to wake up everyone. The Guards weren't patrolling the side and Anya looked around now alert.

"This Way." A voice called and she looked at the figure held their hands out. She eyed them and fire leapt from their hands. She staggered back running into the hull's side that hit her mid back. She hissed under her breath as pain shot through her. "Fire is not to be feared but respected."

At the end of his statement he made a whip out of fire and cracked it in front of her causing her to flinch and almost fall backward.

"It is a vital tool." The Shadow said and Anya stepped forward a bit letting herself listen closely. She saw the man under the hood smile and crack the whip again. It came soaring through the air. She raised her hands on instinct and the whip stopped before recoiling into the man's hand. "And Our greatest weapon. Are you ready?"

"For what?" she asked confused and a little scared.

"No need to fear." The man's face fell and he turned taking off his cloak. She saw the thin black hair of someone who had recently started to grow his hair. With a furrowed brow she stepped forward. He dropped the limp cloth before turning back around his Amber eyes glinting.

"Zuko?" She whispered forgetting the honorific. He bowed and she bowed back on instinct.

"I am going to teach you how to defend yourself." He stated and she found herself fighting not to smile. "So that you shall never have to face a Master like yours again."

She bowed her head her eyes flashing with guilt.

"Let's see what you can do." He stated stepping to the side and she took a breath stepping into the middle of the deck.

Gulping Anya took out her whip and held it in one hand while the other pointed to the torch. A small bit of fire came off and wrapped itself around her whip until it was covered in fire. Then she concentrated and brought all the fire off into a ball of fire in her hands and throwing it in the air making it explode into several smaller balls. She looked around at the six balls before forcing them back into the torches.

"Is that it?" he asked in slight distain. She whipped around and glared at him.

"I'm better with my whip your highness." She snarled and he raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked almost mockingly.

"Okay," she took a breath shaking her head with an angry smile on her face, "If you don't want to teach me fine. If the only reason you're doing this is pity then I'll teach myself. Now your highness, I have it in me to do this but if you try and tell me that I can't or I'm doing too little then that little speck of hope that has somehow kept itself inside me with get blown out and I might as well jump overboard right now. So If you're not going to help tell me where the rail splits."

He was silent under her glare. Zuko watched the angry young girl with slight interest. She had a fight in her that was for sure. She had the Firebending ability.

"Stand in the center." He instructed and she huffed pulling back her hair and standing in the middle her whip still extended behind her. Catching her off guard he shot a ball of fire at her. she snapped her whip and cracked the ball in half. Anya glared at him in disbelief. He sent another one that turned and came at her other side. She spun and broke that one too.

"Are you out of your mind!" she shouted. He shot another one and this time she couldn't bring in her whip so she sent out a leg and kicked it back at him. he caught it in one hand tossing it back with the other. She reached out a hand and caught the ball holding it for a moment looking at him in awe. He smirked and she threw it back hard he dodged sending it back once he got it under control.

She watched it come but something was different the speed was off and it was moving back and forth. Zuko stood watching and knew something was wrong. He started to run at her. She tried to dodge but the ball came at her as she changed direction and hit her right leg where her scar was flipping her over and then sending her hard into the metal floor. Zuko sent the ball into the water. She was still and he knelt by her side quickly.

"Anya," he whispered his eyes wide. He turned her to her back and saw the burn mark a circle on her leg that was already scared like his face. She didn't stir. "Anya wake up."

She was still and he called for a guard to get a stretcher.

"Anya," He was looking over the girl for anything that might help. He took her head with a sad sigh and lifted it to the air setting it gently on his lap, "Anya I'm sorry please wake up."

At that her eyelids fluttered and she coughed.

"That is the last time," she muttered and he smiled shaking his head, "I play catch with a ball of fire."

"It's probably for the best." He pulled her upright and she swayed into his shoulder. Holding her upright he helped her limp forward and down a set of stairs into the infirmary. "You'll be fine."

All she did was nod her eyes distant and not looking at him. She flinched and hissed as she sat down and he went to leave. He looked back at her in concern but she didn't meet his eyes as he walked out and straight into his uncle.

"I need you to find who was looking out over the deck. All the guards who were watching or anyone." He stated absentmindedly

"What happened?" He asked concerned, "are you alright?"

"I was teaching Anya how to Firebend." He said quietly. "We were throwing a ball back and forth and someone else got control of it sending it into her leg."

"Is she alright?" Iroh asked eyes wide. Zuko nodded absently.

"I believe so." He kept looking at the door. Zuko felt as if he needed to go in there and help see if she was alright. "I think this is my fault Uncle."

"What would give you that impression?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know but I feel guilty," He sighed angry with himself. "I'm going to bed."

"Of course Zuko." He kissed his head as the young man went to bed. Zuko settled down and closed his eyes. He fell asleep quickly and a dream popped up.

_Zuko was standing on deck with Anya throwing the ball back and forth she was laughing and smiling. He felt himself start to smile until the ball hit her sending her into the smokestack. She fell to the ground and he ran to her to find her dead her eye burned like his._

"_Anya!" He shouted. "This is my fault."_

"_That's right." Her voice said angrily in his ear and he whipped around to her spirit glaring at him her eyes red. "I won't forgive you Zuko. You burned me and now my enemy you shall be."_


	8. Chapter 8

Anya sat tired and alone as Aang's image vanished. The relief of seeing him safe had worn off as she knew he was going to encounter trouble and she can't help being in a Fire Nation ship. Her door opened as she put her head in her hands her feet placed on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Iroh asked carrying a teapot and two cups. She looked up and smiled sadly.

"I guess." She sighed and accepted the tea taking a small sip. "You make very good tea sir."

"Please call me Iroh." He smiled and she felt guilt pierce her heart. "Now tell me about your situation."

"My family was killed in the war," She started, "Then My master found me and took me in saying he would try and find me a teacher if I worked for him. He was abusive and I realized he probably wouldn't find me a teacher until he left a few weeks ago."

"That's it?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Anya nodded. "Well I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." She smiled and took another sip of tea. Iroh put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly before leaving. Another zap passed from him and she flinched as it hit her burn on her leg. Before she left the Air Temple a Fire Nation soldier managed to lock her in a burning room she burned her entire right leg. It still hurt at times but it was bearable. Anya flipped up the edge of her dress looking at the marbled flesh and the strange smoothness.

"You might have him fooled." She heard an angry hiss at the doorway and quickly flipped down the hem again. She looked up to See Zuko leaning on the doorframe, "But I know something is up and when you slip, I'll be there."

"Trust is an important thing your highness." She muttered almost to herself standing and folding her hands behind her. "Perhaps you should learn it."

He was in her face in an instant and she shied away on instinct. Last time she was this close to a Firebender he locked her in a burning room. His eyes flashed and she felt her eyes drawn to his scar.

"You're afraid." He whispered his amber eyes looking between her grey ones.

"W-Well," She tried to speak but her mouth wasn't working right. "When a powerful Firebender comes this close to you, fear is a reasonable response sir."

He blinked at her answer and then caught her looking at his scar he glared before going to leave.

"Are you ashamed of your scar sir?" she blurted out and he looked back at her briefly. "Because if you are then I should be sorely ashamed of mine."

When he didn't interrupt or leave Anya barreled on.

"Because yours came from an act of love." She stated her voice quieting, "Mine was an act of being a coward."

"What happened?" He said it so quietly she thought she imagined it.

"My Master came home in a drunken rage," she spun a story quickly, "He told me to stand tall and fight. I ran. He locked me in my room after he had set it on fire. I jumped out the window but not before it burned my leg."

"Then it wasn't you being a coward," he stated his back still to her, "You were trying to save yourself."

"But I ran away." She felt a tear prick her eye when she thought of all the times she had run away instead of stayed and helped. Anya lowered her head and sat back down heavily cradling her head in her hands.

He was silent but he turned around his Amber eyes falling on Anya as she wiped her face as a tear fell down her cheek. He watched as she took a breath and the flame in front of her died almost to the point of it going out.

"I couldn't defend myself at all." She whispered as Zuko listened, "Not against his knives nor his words nor his Fire. Nothing."

Anya wasn't sure if she was lying anymore. She never used her weapons unless it's for demonstrations and her bending couldn't be used at all. Zuko eyed her for a minute before leaving her to cry alone.

* * *

><p>Any woke up a few hours later to pitch black. The moon was now at its height telling her it was extremely earlier in the morning. A small scroll had been slipped under her door. She watched with furrowed eyebrows as the figure left and she stood and walked to pick it up. Unrolling it slowly she read the scratchy hand writing.<p>

_The Deck, Five Minutes. Bring the Whip you had earlier._

Anya picked up her whip tying it around her waist grateful she put on the pair of pants and the tunic that they let her keep. She ran through the halls coming up into the crisp night air. Stepping fully into the metal floor with the stars above and around she looked up spinning to walk backward. The sound of a crackling fire brought her whipping around as someone lit the torches that lined the sides. The Shadowed figure was silent as they, most likely he, lit the six torches with small flames not to wake up everyone. The Guards weren't patrolling the side and Anya looked around now alert.

"This Way." A voice called and she looked at the figure held their hands out. She eyed them and fire leapt from their hands. She staggered back running into the hull's side that hit her mid back. She hissed under her breath as pain shot through her. "Fire is not to be feared but respected."

At the end of his statement he made a whip out of fire and cracked it in front of her causing her to flinch and almost fall backward.

"It is a vital tool." The Shadow said and Anya stepped forward a bit letting herself listen closely. She saw the man under the hood smile and crack the whip again. It came soaring through the air. She raised her hands on instinct and the whip stopped before recoiling into the man's hand. "And Our greatest weapon. Are you ready?"

"For what?" she asked confused and a little scared.

"No need to fear." The man's face fell and he turned taking off his cloak. She saw the thin black hair of someone who had recently started to grow his hair. With a furrowed brow she stepped forward. He dropped the limp cloth before turning back around his Amber eyes glinting.

"Zuko?" She whispered forgetting the honorific. He bowed and she bowed back on instinct.

"I am going to teach you how to defend yourself." He stated and she found herself fighting not to smile. "So that you shall never have to face a Master like yours again."

She bowed her head her eyes flashing with guilt.

"Let's see what you can do." He stated stepping to the side and she took a breath stepping into the middle of the deck.

Gulping Anya took out her whip and held it in one hand while the other pointed to the torch. A small bit of fire came off and wrapped itself around her whip until it was covered in fire. Then she concentrated and brought all the fire off into a ball of fire in her hands and throwing it in the air making it explode into several smaller balls. She looked around at the six balls before forcing them back into the torches.

"Is that it?" he asked in slight distain. She whipped around and glared at him.

"I'm better with my whip your highness." She snarled and he raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked almost mockingly.

"Okay," she took a breath shaking her head with an angry smile on her face, "If you don't want to teach me fine. If the only reason you're doing this is pity then I'll teach myself. Now your highness, I have it in me to do this but if you try and tell me that I can't or I'm doing too little then that little speck of hope that has somehow kept itself inside me with get blown out and I might as well jump overboard right now. So If you're not going to help tell me where the rail splits."

He was silent under her glare. Zuko watched the angry young girl with slight interest. She had a fight in her that was for sure. She had the Firebending ability.

"Stand in the center." He instructed and she huffed pulling back her hair and standing in the middle her whip still extended behind her. Catching her off guard he shot a ball of fire at her. she snapped her whip and cracked the ball in half. Anya glared at him in disbelief. He sent another one that turned and came at her other side. She spun and broke that one too.

"Are you out of your mind!" she shouted. He shot another one and this time she couldn't bring in her whip so she sent out a leg and kicked it back at him. he caught it in one hand tossing it back with the other. She reached out a hand and caught the ball holding it for a moment looking at him in awe. He smirked and she threw it back hard he dodged sending it back once he got it under control.

She watched it come but something was different the speed was off and it was moving back and forth. Zuko stood watching and knew something was wrong. He started to run at her. She tried to dodge but the ball came at her as she changed direction and hit her right leg where her scar was flipping her over and then sending her hard into the metal floor. Zuko sent the ball into the water. She was still and he knelt by her side quickly.

"Anya," he whispered his eyes wide. He turned her to her back and saw the burn mark a circle on her leg that was already scared like his face. She didn't stir. "Anya wake up."

She was still and he called for a guard to get a stretcher.

"Anya," He was looking over the girl for anything that might help. He took her head with a sad sigh and lifted it to the air setting it gently on his lap, "Anya I'm sorry please wake up."

At that her eyelids fluttered and she coughed.

"That is the last time," she muttered and he smiled shaking his head, "I play catch with a ball of fire."

"It's probably for the best." He pulled her upright and she swayed into his shoulder. Holding her upright he helped her limp forward and down a set of stairs into the infirmary. "You'll be fine."

All she did was nod her eyes distant and not looking at him. She flinched and hissed as she sat down and he went to leave. He looked back at her in concern but she didn't meet his eyes as he walked out and straight into his uncle.

"I need you to find who was looking out over the deck. All the guards who were watching or anyone." He stated absentmindedly

"What happened?" He asked concerned, "are you alright?"

"I was teaching Anya how to Firebend." He said quietly. "We were throwing a ball back and forth and someone else got control of it sending it into her leg."

"Is she alright?" Iroh asked eyes wide. Zuko nodded absently.

"I believe so." He kept looking at the door. Zuko felt as if he needed to go in there and help see if she was alright. "I think this is my fault Uncle."

"What would give you that impression?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know but I feel guilty," He sighed angry with himself. "I'm going to bed."

"Of course Zuko." He kissed his head as the young man went to bed. Zuko settled down and closed his eyes. He fell asleep quickly and a dream popped up.

_Zuko was standing on deck with Anya throwing the ball back and forth she was laughing and smiling. He felt himself start to smile until the ball hit her sending her into the smokestack. She fell to the ground and he ran to her to find her dead her eye burned like his._

"_Anya!" He shouted. "This is my fault."_

"_That's right." Her voice said angrily in his ear and he whipped around to her spirit glaring at him her eyes red. "I won't forgive you Zuko. You burned me and now my enemy you shall be."_

He sat upright panting. As the sun rose he rested his head in his hands and sighed shakily thinking about his dream and what happened last night.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohhhh! possible romance hm... <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**_Y_eah since i started school i couldn't really post anythign so i'm putting up two. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Aang looked at the others sadly. They all looked at her in shame and they left her alone.<em>

"_Wait!" she shouted. "Don't leave me here! I didn't' do anything! Come back! Aang!"_

Anya woke up quickly to see Iroh walk into the infirmary. He smiled at her and she sat up feeling pain shot through her leg looking down and seeing the bandages around her shin. The memories from last night hit her hard.

The Firebending.

The Ball.

The Pain and blinding light.

Zuko's choked voice calling her.

The Look on his face as he left.

"Good morning, Anya." Iroh gave her a cup of tea and she accepted gratefully. "I see you're better. The Doctor says the burn shouldn't leave a scar."

"Where's the Prince?" She asked on impulse. He looked up at her briefly before sighing. "What is it?"

"My nephew believes that the accident was his fault," He took a breath looking into her now light grey eyes, "And Also believes you hate him."

"What?" She asked with a smile that said "that's ridiculous".

"Yes." He nodded, "He is on deck sparring with the guards. He's very upset about what happened last night."

"I'll talk to him if you want?" she offered sitting up taller and he sighed.

"I don't believe that is best." He recommended but she swung her legs over and grabbed a crutch that was sitting by the wall.

she pulled herself up and found a dress that she was supposed to wear when she got up. Turning around her changed as Iroh left. She pulled it over her head and realized that she couldn't tie the sash without help. With an angry sigh she hit the hull feeling her hand throb. She stood for a moment eyes closed on the verge of tears from pain, anger and shame the sash being held up by her hand that was placed over her abdomen.

Warm hands took the edges of the thin fabric and she felt them tie it tightly and then rest on the strip of clothe for a moment before retracting. Expecting Iroh she turned around with a smile that quickly fell from shock.

Zuko looked down at her his eyes dull his black wrap shirt tied back with a red sash and red pants and thin shoes.

Without a word Anya hugged him. He stood frozen for a moment before hugging her back tightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked into her ear. She nodded and she felt him smile slightly into her hair. "Let me guess…"

"Your uncle said that you were upset." She pulled back and limped over to the bed sitting down with a wince. He watched her from his position in the room. "Well don't just stand there looking all awkward…."

"I'm sorry." He blurted out and she blinked in shock.

"Why?" she asked with a laughing sigh. He raised an eyebrow, "you think this is your fault? Your Highness, this wasn't you unless you intentionally tried to hit my scared leg which would be rude, no offence or anything. It's not like you are rude but…"

"Anya," He stopped her in her tracks, "call me Zuko."

"Zuko." She said just to say it with a small smile then a wince as she accidentally hit her leg.

His face fell to its usual flat line and he knelt by her leg looking up at her for permission. She nodded not sure what he was doing. He lifted the edge of her skirt to look at her bandage. Her eyes widened and she gaped at him but he paid no attention. His hands brushed the bandage and he loosened it slightly. Anya breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was wondering why that was hurting so badly." She stated out loud and Zuko snorted standing. "Thank you."

"Stop thanking me." He all but growled and she blinked at him in confusion, "It was my fault you got burned."

"Zuko…" She warned and he stormed out with her looking at his retreating back in sadness.

* * *

><p><em>Aang looked around and sighed.<em>

"_I don't remember any of this!" He shouted falling on his back on the grass._

"_Well Aang this wasn't around when you were born." Katara smiled and pulled him up. "The Outpost should be just past those mountains."_

"_What if it's not?" He shouted exasperated throwing his hands in the air. Sokka laughed and Appa licked his master. "I know buddy."_

"_Calm down Aang." Sokka chuckled, "Ever since we met with Anya you've been on the fritz."_

"_Sokka…" Katara tried to stop him but Aang already sighed and went onto Appa's back._

"_Come on guys." He called sadly, "We have to get over these Mountains by nightfall."_

"_Don't mention Anya again." Katara scolded._

"_Why?" He asked, "She's fine."_

"_Still." She stated hopping on with a smile at her young friend as they took off and a glare for her brother._

_Anya sighed from her spectral position under a tree. Her spirit vision watched in sadness at her friends until returning back to her body._

She sat up sharply in her room and stood immediately falling and cursing. Then standing she looked outside. It was black outside. Perfect. She grabbed the crutch and walked to the empty deck. Going to the rail she leaned against it smelling the salty air and feeling a little spray on her face. With a sigh Anya took a small stone out of her pocket and threw it. It soared through the air falling towards the surf. With a stroke of genius she sent a small ball of fire at it and caught it before it hit the water. She gently tried to pull it back but as it hit the right height she fumbled with it and watched it fall in dismay. Before it hit the water she rested her forehead on the cold metal defeated.

"Can't do anything right." She mumbled to herself. "Couldn't keep Aang safe, couldn't get myself out of that building, couldn't save Tiki or Chinchi or Mom or Dad…"

She felt a tear prick her cheek and cursed herself. She was crying way too much recently.

A slight heat hit her cheek and she looked up. Her rock was hovering inches away from her face in a circle of fire. Sitting up she held out her hand and it fell lightly into it.

"We have work to do." Zuko's voice called behind her. she turned and threw the rock stopping it inches from his face with a small ball of fire.

"Why do you think I'm here?" she asked with a smile. He rolled his eyes and threw the rock to the left. She caught it the same way and sent it back. They did that for several hours until the sun started to rise.

"Tomorrow." He whispered in her ear as she walked past. Anya watched and smiled to herself thinking she might have broken his shell a bit. Walking to her room she found another scroll pinned to her door with a short but deadly knife.

_The Prince is a fool to let you stay. Say goodbye to the Ship because soon you won't be on it, you'll be underneath with all the fish._

Anya took a breath in shock. Someone on board didn't want her here. And was willing to kill to get her off. Turning to the way Zuko took off she ran down the halls in her dress. Instead she ran into Iroh.

"Anya." He sounded surprised. "What's the rush? Why don't you join me for a cup of tea?"

"I need to find Zuko." She stated breathlessly showing him the paper. Iroh's face hardened and he took her hand guiding her through the halls. Iroh beat on a door at the end of the hall and Zuko poked his head out his hair sticking up and yawning.

"Yes Uncle?" He asked not seeing Anya. He spotted her holding his uncle's hand her eyes wide he straightened and opened the door fully, "what happened?"

"Anya found this attached to her door." He handed him the knife and paper while bringing Anya forward as they piled into his dimly lit room. Zuko's face stiffened and anger flooded his features.

"Whose knife is this?" He growled and Anya sat down shakily. In all her 112 years she's never gotten a death threat before.

"I'll find out." Iroh kissed her forehead and muttered a prayer for her before taking the knife and leaving Zuko to pace and angrily.

"When did you find this?" He asked sharply.

"W-When I went to my room a-after you left." She stuttered looking at the ground.

"did you see anyone around?" He asked and she shook her head, "are you sure? No one at all?"

"No." she shook her head, "Zuko Why would someone want me dead?"

"I'm not sure." He said quickly. He was lying he knew why and she wanted the truth but since she wasn't telling him the truth either she didn't push it. Anya sat silently fiddling with her fingers. He watched her for a moment before sitting beside her and placing his hand on top of hers. "You'll be safe I promise."

"How can you ensure that?" She asked shakily. He hesitantly put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

"Because I am the Prince of the Fire Nation." He stated gently and slowly kissing her temple, "I can make sure you are protected at all times whether it's me my uncle or a guard. You will be safe. So until further notice you are to sleep in my room."

"what?" She asked with a surprised giggle he withdrew his arm and blushed.

"Not like that." He muttered pointing to the other cot on the opposite side of the room. "Over there. I will also hang a sheet to separate the sides but to get to you someone has to get through me."

"Thank you Zuko It's very kind but," She bit her lip and looked down, "The Guards will find it odd when a girl is walking in and out of the Prince's room sometimes with the Prince and sometimes without."

He fell silent and she stood sighing. Going to the door she went to say something but he was deep in thought. With another sigh she went to her room and locked the door seeing if she could contact Aang.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhh another potentialy romantic moment! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Again sorry for the delay but school, Boy Scouts, and Piano is wearing me down. *sigh* oh well life goes on. Enjoy Mi Amigas**

**-Bishop**

* * *

><p><em>Aang sat up in his dream and saw Anya sitting across from him.<em>

"_Hey." She whispered quietly and he rushed over to hug her. She hugged him back tightly._

"_How are you?" He asked excited._

"_Same old same old." She waved a hand and hit her leg on accident wincing._

"_I saw that." He stated patting her shin where the bandage was, "What happened?"_

"_An Accident with a ball of fire. " She waved away his concern but he all but exploded._

"_What!" He shouted looking at her and gaping, "You have to get out of there. Firebenders are dangerous Anya!"_

"_I know." She nodded, "But everything will be fine. Zuko is protecting me himself…"_

"_Zuko?" He asked confused, "Prince Zuko the one that wants me dead?"_

"_I guess." She blushed and he snorted. "Hey don't be like that I trust him."_

"_He doesn't know does he?" He asked dryly and she shook her head, "That's what I thought and that's also why he's being so nice to you."_

"_Why is he being nice to me?" She asked this time_

"_Well you're very…" He started to blush and she smiled slyly watching, "You're not…. I mean….. You're pretty okay?"_

"_Aang did you just call me pretty?" she asked in mock astonishment he hit her arm and she laughed, "He's actually very nice if he's not trying to kill you. He's teaching me to Firebend."_

"_You can Firebend?" He asked raising an eyebrow._

"_A little." She put her pointer and thumb close together. Thudding came from her end and she sighed._

"_What's that?" He asked looking around in child like confusion._

"_Nothing you need to worry about." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I have to go though."_

"_Later?" He asked and she nodded smiling._

"_I love you Aang." She shouted and he smiled remembering that they were so close way back when._

"_Love you too Anya." He smiled as she disappeared and he fell back asleep._

* * *

><p>Anya sat up as the beating became frantic. She shot up and opened the door to see Zuko's worried face. With a laugh she bit her lip as he glared.<p>

"I'm sorry Zuko I was taking a nap." She giggled and he fumed.

"I couldn't find you anywhere." He snarled for only her to hear, "I checked everywhere and I thought that you had…"

"No I'm still here." She smiled gently and put a hand on his arm. "Why were you looking for me?"

"It's almost dinner." He stated gruffly before leaving. She watched him with a sigh.

"Zuko!" she called following him. He stopped but kept his back to her as she almost ran into him. Going to his front she hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry I worried you."

He stood still for a moment before hugging her back briefly and going down the hall. With a sigh Anya rubbed her face. _Why does he have to be so cold all the time? _She thought as she followed him into the dining room with the soldiers and guards. She sat down and the guards she normally sat with smiled at her and began talking at once. Anya had gotten friends but now she was wary. One of them could be trying to kill her. She quickly glanced up at Iroh and Zuko who sat with the Captain of the ship at the front of the room. Iroh, who was always relaxed and laughing, was slightly somber, looking around between talking to his nephew and the Captain. Zuko was flat out looking over the crowd for a threat of any kind. Anya smothered a smile as she felt her plate move slightly turning back around she saw one of the guards sit back quickly.

"I'm not finished yet." She smiled causing them to laugh. The man smirked and winked going back to his meal. Anya shook her head laughing alongside them and finishing her plate. After dinner she went to her room to sleep for a few hours until Zuko woke her up again.

* * *

><p>A few hours later she woke up lightheaded and dizzy. Stumbling to stand she walked out and into the night her head spinning. Walking to the side she leaned on it heavily trying to catch her breath when Zuko shot out his first ball at her.<p>

She blocked and sent the ball into the ocean. Staggering as he sent another she crossed her arms in front of her face as he taught her and the ball hit that instead of her.

"Zuko," she called her tongue sticky, "something's wrong."

"Yeah you're not trying." He growled and sent another one. She forced herself to her feet and caught the ball sending it back at him with extreme force hoping he would notice that something was up. "That's better."

Anya fell to her knees and he sent the next one. Her vision was tunneling and she batted the ball away with an open hand. Zuko snarled and sent two one after the other not realizing something was wrong with his student. Halfway through their path she reached up both hands and they stopped mid flight going back at him. He dodged and glared in her direction. His glare fell as she saw her kneeling on the ground panting her chest heaving as she tried to get air into her lungs. Her hands were holding her up as she leaned forward her hair hanging in front of her face.

"Anya?" He called and she didn't look up. Walking to her side he looked around for anyone watching. No one was in the bridge and no one was on deck. He knelt beside her as her arms started to tremble. "What is it?"

"I-I Don't Know." She said weakly her arm giving way and she collapsed into the Prince. He laid her gently on her back and took her pulse. It was quick, too quick. Taking her head gently he looked into her bloodshot eyes. Her pupils were dilated with fear and confusion. "Zuko W-What's happening?"

"Calm down Anya." He tried helplessly and she took a breath closing her eyes, "I think I know what's wrong but…"

"What is it?" she asked her eyes still closed.

"I hope I'm wrong." He stated picking her up in a cradle.

He ran off to the infirmary and the Doctor sighed at the sight of her again but stopped his sigh half way when he saw she was being carried by the Prince. The Doctor directed him to a cot by the side and he laid her down gently. Anya caught his hand as he went to leave not meeting her eyes. He looked back at her and she smiled weakly.

"I'll be fine." She smiled tenderly and he squeezed her hand before leaving and collapsing onto his bed. He put his head in his hands and found that they came away wet. He was crying. Zuko cursed himself and kicked the wall. The ringing met his ears and he sighed. She was poisoned, he knew it. This was his fault for taking favor in a girl he found in the forest alone, a girl with a story as sad as his. An orphan turned abused slave shamed by her pitiful Firebending skills. With that thought Zuko fell into an uneasy sleep woken up every so often to the sound of a whip cracking.

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! Will Anya be alright? What's Wrong with Zuko?<strong>

**Ah well you'll find out soon. and be warned this gets a little romancy so if you don't like it stop readign or suck it up.**

**-Bishop**


	11. Chapter 11

**See here's another one.**

* * *

><p>Anya had fallen asleep after the Doctor had found out what the poison was. So she decided to visit Aang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She woke him up in his dream and he sat up blinking.<em>

"_Hey Yin." He smiled lightly as he woke up and she smiled back. "You okay you look more transparent than usual."_

"_Yeah well I'm a little weak at the moment." She admitted, "Being poisoned and all."_

"_You were poisoned!" He exclaimed gaping at his best friend. She smiled sheepishly, "You need to get off that ship Anya. I'm serious you're starting to worry me."_

"_I always worry you." She stated back and he shrugged missing the humor._

"_It was Zuko wasn't it?" He sighed looking up to the sky, "So when are you gonna die?"_

"_Oh I'm fine." She stated he raised an eyebrow looking back at her. "The Doctor found out the poison and is healing me as we speak. And no it wasn't Zuko He was the one who brought me to the infirmary, as I said before I trust him. He's very kind to me, sorta."_

"_Please don't tell me you're falling for my arch enemy." He pleaded and she laughed._

"_Sorry he's too old for Me." she laughed hard and Aang sat upright looking around. He started to shake back and forth as if someone was moving him, "That must be Katara. I'll leave you then."_

"_Later Anya." He called as he disappeared and Anya was left alone in the forest. With a sigh she stood and heard it. A small noise like someone stumbling through the forest. Standing she looked into the forest. A dark figure was walking forward stumbling and looking around. They finally burst into the clearing and Anya blinked._

_Zuko looked around before his eyes fell on her._

"_Anya?" he sputtered out and she just looked at him. She didn't summon him here. How was he in here? "Great I'm losing my mind."_

"_How'd you get here?" she asked sharply and he blinked startled by her anger._

"_I don't know." He admitted and she huffed._

"_You aren't supposed to be here." She stepped up to him and poked his chest, "You weren't supposed to come."_

"_Well sorry." He growled down at her. "I can't control my dreams."_

_She fell silent and lowered her gaze to the ground._

"_Right." She said sadly and began to back up. He caught her arm and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in his shirt. He leaned down and rested his face in her hair. He pulled back slightly and the grey eyes he was so used to looked back at him. He realized he knew her better than anyone. Her long dark hair and the way she liked it pulled back instead of in her face. How her grey eyes flashed red when she was angry and green when she was scared. She smiled at him._

"_Why are we staring at me?" She asked mockingly and he smiled back before leaning in and kissing her gently. She froze for a moment before slipping her hands around his neck and pulling herself upward. Anya pulled back and dropped her hands stepping out of his arms. "Oh."_

"_Anya…" He tried to think of something to say but his mind was reeling. "Anya I…."_

"_Go back to sleep Prince Zuko." She stated quietly her hands shaking. Taking a breath she thought of something say as a spirit drifted out of the forest to her side._

"_Hello child." The spirit muttered and then turned to Zuko with a slight bow, "welcome to the meadow of crossing."_

"_Crossing?" he asked the confusion on his face comical._

"_Crossing to the other side my dear." The spirit grinned and bowed once more before heading to the other side of the forest and disappearing from sight._

"_Anya?" He asked his voice failing him as she stood watching him, "You're dead."_

"_Go to sleep." She whispered with a sigh but not correcting him and going up to him and kissing him lightly. She felt him disappear in front of her. Anya then collapsed to her knees tears flowing down her cheeks in confusion. "Maybe Aang was right. But god I hope not."_

* * *

><p>Anya fell asleep with no dreams.<p>

* * *

><p>Zuko woke up and blinked as his Uncle entered the room.<p>

"Come on Zuko," He called with a smile, "We're going into town."

Zuko nodded numbly. Anya was dead? He needed to get things off his mind.

* * *

><p>Anya woke up and coughed. The Doctor smiled and she smiled back sitting up. Standing she swayed as her head adjusted to the rush of blood.<p>

"You should be ready to leave now." He commented, "We're stopped in an Earth Kingdom port so if you want I could get an escort to get you down to land…"

"No I'm fine but thank you sir." She bowed and left to her room to change.

Slipping her tunic over her head she looked around for pants. She found a pair, dark green with black hems and she slipped them on tying her whip around her waist and taking a small dagger in her boot. Walking off the ship she watched as a bigger vessel pulled up and a young woman step off and strut purposely into town. Tying back her hair with a small bit of twine she followed silently, using the low rooftops to her advantage and jumping up.

"Princess." A man bowed to her but she ignored him.

_Princess? _She thought running along, _Zuko's sister?_

Without a word Anya stopped and jumped down, much to the surprise of a young chicken. She bent down to calm the bird as the Princess whipped past and practically pushed her to the ground.

"Excuse me?" Anya gaped at her poor manners. The woman whipped around her dark eyes flashing angrily.

"Show a little respect child." She spat and Anya stood.

"Well I apologize but I don't know who I'm addressing." She hissed back and the Princess visibly bristled.

"Princess Azula of the Fire Nation." Anya acted as if she was in shock and sunk into a deep bow.

"I apologize greatly your highness." she stayed on the ground until she heard her footsteps fade away. Then, with a great sigh of relief, Anya stood.

"You almost got yourself killed there." a voice came from behind her. She turned to see a man around Sokka's age blinking at her. She smiled.

"I could've taken her." She nodded and the boy laughed.

"No one can take Princess Azula." He scoffed stepping forwarded extending a hand, "But I admire your courage. I'm Jet."

* * *

><p><strong>WHaaaaaa? Jet? What's he doing here? THis is going to be interesting<strong>

**-Bishop**


	12. Chapter 12

**It gets a little romancy in here just as a warning.**

* * *

><p><em>"No one can take Princess Azula." He scoffed stepping forwarded extending a hand, "But I admire your courage. I'm Jet."<em>

A Flash of Aang's memories rushed through her.

"Anya." They shook hands and he twirled a small piece of wheat between his teeth. His messy hair fell around his eyes as he stood tall and whistled slightly.

"You aren't from around here are you?" He asked a small smirk on his face as he gave her a once over.

"What gave me away?" She played his game back with a smirk.

"The metal and," He pointed to her wrists and tapped his chest, "I haven't seen you around her before."

"Clever." She laughed for him and he swept into a mock bow. "Well it was nice meeting you Jet but I gotta go. Friends are waiting for me."

"I'm sure they'll be fine without you for a few minutes." He smiled and offered a hand. "I'll show you around."

She reluctantly thought about Zuko and the trick she pulled. And she had to meet up with Aang at some point.

"Why not." She took his hand and he pulled her away as a certain Prince walked past the alley with his sister his eyebrows furrowing as he saw a familiar yellow tunic and long black hair.

* * *

><p>"<em>Remind me why we went into a cave again?" Sokka said to himself as he walked with a bunch of wandering musicians separated from Katara Aang and Appa.<em>

"_Just go with the flow Sokka!" One of them said as they struck up a tune. He slapped his forehead with an open palm. _

_Anya smiled and stifled a laugh at the poor Southern Water Tribe Warrior. She turned and closed her eyes transporting herself to a tomb of sorts with Aang and Katara standing solemnly with the remains of a candle. She watched as they leaned in and the lights disappeared completely. Anya smiled happy that Aang finally found someone other than her being that when they were little he had the biggest crush on her. The rocks in the ceiling lit up and they followed them out awkwardly. Anya pulled Aang's little cape thing and he hung back turning to see her smiling._

"_I saw that." She mocked him and he blushed deep red. "I knew you liked her!"_

"_Keep your voice down." He muttered going to hit her arm but sliding right through. "Oh I forgot about that."_

"_You would." She smiled and patted his cheek, "Go on with your girlfriend. I'll see you soon."_

"_For real?" He asked walking towards the exit._

"_Yes for real." He ran out with a grin and she closed her eyes letting her spectral body return to her real one._

* * *

><p>Anya woke up with something hard under her head. Sitting up and looking around she realized what it was.<p>

Jet smiled sleepily at her and sat up as well.

"So how'd you like the city?" He asked sleepily and she smiled at him.

"Did that really just happen?" she asked confused and he laughed.

"Yeah." He slipped on his shirt and she stood thankfully fully clothed. "You fell asleep. And you were so cute I didn't wake you."

She punched his arm and he laughed pulling her out the door into the light. Anya took a breath and turned to Jet.

"I really do have to go now." she admitted and he bowed taking her hand and kissing it lightly. She blushed.

"If you say so." He sighed smiling, "I'll see you around?"

"Maybe." She smirked back and went to walk. Aang was headed to Omashu. So she shall go to Omashu. Walking down the street she found herself a ride and watched as a small colorful bird followed her and a dog came to her side.

"Hello Tiki." she whispered and the dog's tail wagged. With this new hope she was off not noticing the old man watching her as his nephew came out of a shop.

"What is it Uncle?" Disgraced Prince Zuko, betrayed by his sister, asked his only remaining friend.

"Nothing." He shook his head and the pair was on their way.

* * *

><p><em>Aang wandered around the maze of swamp water and roots of trees alone. Anya tried to catch his attention but to no avail. With a sigh she settled in to follow him around.<em>

_Until he saw a giggling girl with a flying boar._

Anya sat bolt upright. She blinked at the trees around her as she sat on her bed roll with Tiki curled up beside her.

_I know that girl_ she thought thinking back several years. _And that symbol how do I know that!_

He started to pace as Tiki whine and Chinchi cawed above her.

"That's it!" she exclaimed beginning to walk in another direction. "That's the Bei Fong seal. They had a kid, didn't they Tiki?"

The dog barked and she smiled.

"Of course she did." She thought for a moment again almost running into a tree. "What's her name? Toph."

* * *

><p>Zuko sighed one night as he looked at the sky while his Uncle slept. Anya was dead because of him and now his sister had betrayed him. He blinked slowly. He could practically feel his life slipping between his fingers like sand. He decided to see if he could dream of Anya again and get some real answers.<p>

_Anya was in the clearing they were in before, sitting cross legged, meditating. He stood at the edge and watched her with a small smile. Her face serene her eyes closed her hair pulled back and looped into a bun. She was wearing what she wore when he first met her. She was hovering several feet above the ground and he just watched as she sunk to the ground again and blinked her eyes open._

"_I know you're there." Anya said. She didn't summon him but she was glad he came. He shuffled forward and sat next to her. She turned to him and he just looked at her for a minute. "Why is it that you always end up staring at me?"_

_He let out a laugh and shook his head._

"_It's just," He bit his lip, "In here you're alive. It's the only place I can see you."_

_She sighed and looked down at her hands that he had somehow taken without her noticing._

"_Zuko, I've been lying to you." She met his eyes and he raised an eyebrow, "I'm not dead."_

"_What?" He asked flatly and she smiled sheepishly, "All this time you had me believing…"_

"_I know." she looked up at him as she bit her lip and noticed that his hands had grown extremely hot. "You're mad at me aren't you?"_

"_Furious." He growled leaning in and kissing her hard. She gasped against him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her towards him._

"_You're not mad are you?" she asked as she pulled back and rested her forehead against his panting. He kissed her lightly again and took a breath._

"_No." he shook his head and she giggled. "Anya where are you really?"_

"_I'm going to find a friend of mine" she smiled as he pulled her into a hug. But guilt struck her again as she remembered that all he knew about her was a lie. "Zuko there's something else. And you're going to hate me for not telling you…"_

"_What?" He asked and she looked up to see him fading. He didn't hear her._

"_Bye Zuko." She stated quietly as he drifted into a relieved sleep._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hoped you liked it.<em>**

**_-Bishop_**


	13. Chapter 13

**I THink this chapter is deep at one point torwards the end. It involves zuko Anya and a dead person... don't worry it's cool**

* * *

><p>"It is nice to meet you Anya." Lord Bei Fong smiled at her as she bowed. "This is my wife and daughter Toph."<p>

"Toph." She bypassed his wife and shook his daughter's hand. Her blind eyes stared straight ahead, "I have heard a lot about you. It very brave of a girl such as yourself to try and learn Earthbending."

Her eyes flashed angrily and Anya turned to Lord Bei Fong.

"May I speak with your daughter alone please?" She asked kindly and he nodded and walked away. "I know all about you, Blind Bandit."

Toph froze and looked at her.

"So you were just feeding my parents crap?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." She nodded, "I'm skilled at that. Lies are one of my best qualities."

"I like you already." She sniffed and smiled, "You said your name was Anya right?"

"Yes." She smiled at the blind girl who shifted her foot and smiled back. "I heard that you were going to be defending your title tomorrow and decided to pop in for a visit."

"You'll be coming?" she asked quietly as her father came back.

"Of course Toph." She nodded, "My brother is blind as well and he's not even close to where you are, and he's older than me. You must be very proud Lord Bei Fong."

"Indeed I am." He inclined his head putting an arm around his daughter's shoulders, "Are you a bender?"

"I got a little of my father's ability." She nodded, "But not much. I do believe that your daughter might be better than me."

They laughed together and Toph gave a half smile.

"Now I must be going." She bowed to them both, "I thank you for your hospitality."

"Any time." He smiled and she walked out her pants scuffing the ground.

* * *

><p>"Up front seats awesome." Sokka smiled as they sat down at Earth Rumble, an Earthbending competition. Katara sighed with a smiled and Aang just smiled. The first event started and Aang heard footsteps stop behind them. A thin cold finger tapped his shoulder.<p>

"Mind if I sit with you all?" a familiar voice asked in his ear. He turned to look and his face broke into a board grin. Katara looked and squeaked happily hugging Anya close. Sokka turned to tell them to shut up but smiled when he saw Anya as well.

"Where have you been?" Aang asked practically jumping up and down in his seat. Anya smiled and put a hand on his shoulder trying to still him. It didn't work.

"Calm down Aang." She giggled as a man looked at the little girl he was supposed to be facing, "You should be watching this."

"The Boulder is conflicted about fighting a little blind girl." The man said in third person and Katara blinked.

"Did he just talk in third person?"

"I don't know either." Anya shook her head as the girl spoke, _Ah Toph._

Anya watched as her friends watched the little girl beat the crap out of a grown man. Aang went up to talk to her and Anya tried to send her a message but it didn't work. Toph was blown off stage and left angrily as the others rushed on stage to get Aang. With a sigh Anya stood brushing off her pants and going down the steps to the bottom floor where Toph left.

"What was that?" She asked Aang who hung his head and kicked up some dirt. "Now you have to forcibly get her and she'll hate that…"

"You know her?" He asked perking up.

"I met her last night when I knew you were coming here." She admitted and he raised an eyebrow as Katara and Sokka came down. "I was there in the swamp with you but you didn't notice."

"Sorry." He bit his lip and Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Come on guys." She waved everyone together, "Let's go see if we can get Toph another way."

"Good thinking Katara." Anya looked pointedly at the young Avatar who blushed. "I have to go anyway but I'll see you before you leave kay?"

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked.

"I have a friend I need to see." She looked at Aang whose eyes flashed with disapproval but nodded. "Later guys."

"Bye bye Anya." Katara called with a wave, "Be careful."

"I will." She called back. She ran out of the room and closed her eyes tracking the prince to a town not far away. Going off in a run she smiled with Tiki running beside her. Then the dog ran her off the road as a giant ostrich bird ran down the road its rider looking familiar.

"Zuko!" she called and the man pulled back on his reins sharply turning around to see who called. Anya caught sight of his mostly hidden scar as his amber eyes swept the area suspiciously. She stepped out of the bushes with a smile. "There you are."

"Anya?" He asked jumping off she ran up to him and gave him a flying hug. "How did you…. Where did you….?"

"I was just trying to find you." She smiled up at him and he smiled back. "Where's Iroh?"

"I left him." His smile fell and Anya hugged him tighter. "Anya I had these weird dreams since you disappeared…"

"Someone told me you thought I died?" She looked up at him and back up so she had a hand on Tiki. "And that something else happened that involved your sister?"

"I had this weird dream with you in it." He blurted out holding the reins of his animal. "And you told me you were dead."

"Why would I do that?" I asked him trying not to laugh.

"I don't know." He said slowly and I knew he was lying.

"That's a lie." She laughed at his look of shock. "What happened in the dream?"

"Well…" He started awkwardly looking at the ground.

"I'm here." She lifted his chin gently with her pointed finger. His eyes flashed lightly and she smiled tenderly, "What is it?"

"Um…" He was at a loss for words as her grey eyes flashed light blue.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." She tapped his nose and turned whistling to her dog. Tiki barked and she leaned against her flank. "So what was the other one about?"

"You told me you weren't dead and…." He trailed off again.

"And something awkward happened didn't it?" Anya asked thinking back to what happened. "Did we…um…. "

There was an awkward pause in which Anya realized how awkward it actually was. She lowered her head blushing and Zuko bit his lip looking away. Tiki whined and Anya knelt by the animal gently shushing it. Zuko sighed.

_Might as well. _He thought pulling her up gently by her arm. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you just staring at me?" she asked and that clinched it he kissed her and she froze. Then she leaned in and kissed him back as she did in the dream. "Is that what happened in your dreams?"

"Yeah." He admitted smiling down at her after he pulled back. "Where are you going next?"

"I'll stay here for a few days." She nodded to herself thinking, her mind scrabbling for an answer. "Then leave with some friends."

"Who?" He asked and she closed her eyes.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Zuko." She bit her lip and spoke slowly. He raised an eyebrow, "But I can't tell you."

"Why?" He asked confused and his anger flaring a bit.

"Because you know them, "she whispered. He backed up a bit and blinked.

"Anya," He warned, "Who are they?"

"Well," she tried to keep the tremble out of her voice. "One is my age and the other two are older… one is a year younger than you…"

"Anya just tell me." He snapped and she grabbed Tiki's hair to steady herself. _He's going to be so mad at me._

"Sokka, Katara and Aang." She whispered and he recoiled, rage flashing through his eyes.

"You're traveling with the Avatar?" He shouted, "And you didn't tell me!"

"Well I met up with him the day you came to my Inn." She recounted. "And we were friends when we were young so I couldn't betray him…"

"You let him escape?" He was trembling in anger and she shied back a bit. "That is the single stupidest thing that…."

"I didn't know you then." Anya finally snapped. She hated being yelled at. She clenched her fists and Tiki growled. "For all I knew you were a jerk and a mad man trying to find the Avatar to regain your honor at whatever cost."

He flinched back slightly blinking in shock.

"And then you helped me." She looked him in the eye her own going slightly red, "and I noticed that you just wanted your father to love you. And I noticed that you could be kind and gentle and loving. I told Aang that you were a good person. I told Aang, my best Friend and someone I would never lie to that I trusted you."

He was silent and she stood fully glaring at him.

"Apparently I was wrong." She shouldered her bag violently and snapped to her dog that was still growling. "And since I'll never see you again hopefully I'll tell you who I really am. My name is Anya and I am the Avatar's Companion. I am an Airbender that has little control over all the elements and now more control over Fire."

"Anya…" He began to speak but she sent a wave of Air forcing him against him animal.

"I never want to see you again Prince Zuko." She snarled but felt a prick in the corner of her eye. She was crying, "And I'm sorry to have led you on."

"Anya please…" He tried again his anger draining quickly and slight fear going into his eyes. "I don't want to lose you….."

Her tears fell and he internally cursed himself his hands heated up and he saw a small flame light the grass to his left

_Just leave it Zuko._ His Father's cruel voice sneered._ She doesn't want you anymore. Leave her alone._

_I can't. _He told it back trying to catch her attention as she bowed her head anger flashing through her eyes.

_You were wrong to trust him Anya; _she heard her mother's gentle voice in her head. _Any man that won't trust your friends isn't worth your time._

_But Mom I can't just leave him!_ She shouted at herself.

_Why?_ Her mother asked and she couldn't answer

"Goodbye." She said abruptly bowing to him and he caught her hand sadly.

"Goodbye Anya." He bent at the waist and kissed her hand his eyes straying to her mark. "I do hope that your opinion of me changes in the future."

"So do I Your Highness." She sighed and pulled her hand back. She jumped onto Tiki's back, something she hasn't done in years and clicked her tongue setting off in the way she was headed at the beginning, towards Zuko but now it was away from him and her tears.

Zuko watched her leave and kicked the dirt angrily, his hands sparking.

_Why did you let her leave Zuko?_ It was his mother's voice this time, gentle and kind.

_I don't know._ He admitted watching he go. He saw something glitter on the ground and bent to pick it up. It was Anya's necklace, one with a bead for each nation. He looked at it and sighed tying it around his hilt and securing it with a piece of leather rope. With that he mounted his animal and gave her one last look before heading off in the opposite direction.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so both Zuko and Anya are stupid and now pissed at each other Yay!**

**and THis is where i start reworking the episodes. The Chase is on...**

* * *

><p>"Come on Toph." Aang whistled to the young girl as night fell and she climbed up Appa's back. Anya managed to catapult herself onto the bison in time, "Appa yip yip."<p>

They took off and Anya looked at the ground sighing slightly.

"You okay there Anya?" Katara asked furrowing her eyebrows and Aang looked back in slight shock.

"When'd you get here?" He asked.

"Keep your eyes in front of you." She shouted smiling and he laughed loudly turning around, "I had to tell him that every day when we were learning to fly."

"You had a bison?" Sokka asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." she smiled and Toph snorted. "I got Tiki. She follows on the ground. And Chinchi who is next to us."

They all turned except for Toph to see the brightly colored bird cawing next to them.

"Where are we trying to go now?" Anya asked the back of Aang's bald head.

"Anywhere really." He smiled happily, "we need to find a place to start Earthbending."

She let out a sharp laugh and he laughed in return not knowing why she laughed.

"There's a canyon not far from here." Sokka pointed to a dark spot on the already dark horizon.

"I think we should rest for the night." Aang stated as they flew to the area. Katara murmured her agreement and Toph sat silently waiting anxiously to reach the ground. Anya smiled at the group of her friends. They settled down with a small fire before going to sleep one by one.

* * *

><p>Anya woke up a few hours later to a rumbling. Looking around in alarm she knew something was coming. And so did Toph.<p>

"You feel that?" Anya asked the Earthbender. She nodded placing a flat hand on the ground.

"Guys wake up!" Toph shouted standing and sending her adobe back into the ground. The three sat up groggily and Anya set about to gather things together.

"What is it Toph?" Aang asked standing.

"Something's coming," she said and Sokka shot to his feet, "Something Big."

"Come on guys onto Appa." Katara ushered them up and Anya stayed on the ground.

"Anya get up here." Aang called and she reluctantly jumped up as Appa took off.

* * *

><p>In the end they were being chased. Anya and the crew didn't sleep for days causing Toph and Katara to get into arguments about everything.<p>

"That's not how it works!" Katara shouted at the blind girl who pointed at her angrily. Aang sighed and yawned as Toph began to speak.

"I knew that wasn't going to end well." Anya muttered under her breath, after living 112 years alert to any type of threat she learned how to live off very little sleep. She sat with Sokka in the back as he tried to stay awake with Momo.

Smoke appeared over the trees and the crew groaned getting back on Appa to fly off. Anya had taken flying Appa after a few days of Aang needing sleep badly. But the Bison needed sleep too so Anya had to coax him to stay afloat. They landed in another spot and tried to set up camp when they saw the smoke again.

"I'm tired to this." Anya growled turning to the group, "You guys go I'm gonna lead them away."

"Not by yourself." Aang stood boldly the sleepiness going out of his eyes.

"You guys can't just leave." Toph shouted as Aang took out his glider and Anya unwrapped her whip from her waist and wrapped it around her arm.

"We'll be back once it's safe." Anya put a hand on Toph's shoulder and the girl grunted. "Let's go Aang."

"Right behind ya." He snapped back as she ran. He flew above her and they both met up where the smoke was coming from. "It should be right…."

"Hello Avatar." A smooth high voice said behind them and Anya stepped back to be hidden from view. Aang whipped around to see Princess Azula smirking and standing with her arms crossed. "You look horrible."

"Leave me alone." He threatened holding out his staff at an angle. She shot a string of flame at him and he jumped getting out of the way. He cast Anya a glance.

_Stay where you are._ His voice whispered through her mind. Anya sighed and shook her head about to tell him something back when Azula noticed Aang's look at the tree.

"Do you have a friend Aang?" She asked mockingly before sending a jet at the tree Anya was under. The bush began to burn quickly and Anya jumped out eyeing the Princess angrily. "I remember you. Cretin."

"Princess." Anya bowed mockingly. Azula breathed out angrily before sending fire at both of them. Aang dodged and Anya redirected it back at her showing her new abilities to Aang who gaped at her. "Ah a little Firebender. How cute."

"Leave us alone Azula." Anya snapped uncoiling her whip. Azula stuck out a lip and thought for a moment.

"No."

She looked to Aang and shot out a jet of fire at him quickly before sending an identical jet at Anya. Anya cracked her whip at the one coming at Aang, making it go up on a puff of air, and then turned to her own crossing her arms and letting the flames wash over her and her mix of Airbending and Firebending. Azula stood blinking in what looked like astonishment and annoyance.

"You two never give up." she pouted.

"Neither do we."

Sokka's boomerang hit her in the back of the head and she turned to see that Toph Katara and Sokka had come with Appa braying above them.

"You're outnumbered Azula." Anya stood tall going up to the young woman," I'd back down now."

"You would?" she asked almost kindly looking mildly disinterested. "I can fix that."

She grabbed Anya by the neck and hoisted her into the air. Anya glared at her and tried to force her hands away from her throat, growling.

"Avatar." Azula turned to Aang, "Come with me and this one lives."

_Don't do it._ Anya snapped at him and his eyes went wide. _Aang don't you dare…_

"Put her down Azula." A voice came from the trees and Toph raised an eyebrow as Sokka went up to Aang holding up his boomerang. Katara readied her water as a pair stepped out of the trees.

Iroh and Zuko.

Anya tried to take in a breath but Azula held her higher choking her off. Zuko's eyes hardened and he balled his fists. Anya's heart wrenched as she was ripped higher feeling the black close in as, Zuko looking at her in a mix of anger, exasperation and fear.

"Uncle," Azula smiled evilly, "And Zu-Zu what a surprise."

"Put the girl down." Iroh voiced again looking at his Niece.

"Okay you two and the Avatar come with me willingly." She stated again Anya tried to speak, "What is it little girl?

"You're…." She coughed looking down at the Princess with a smile, "Pathetic."

"No I'm not." She growled angrily and Anya choked out a laugh.

"Look… around… you." Anya moved her eyes to the group. "Outnumbered…. And you still think….. You can…win."

"I will win." She snarled in the girls face bringing her back towards the ground. "And you will die."

"Try…Me." she coughed and Azula tightened her grip. The group was watching the exchange in confusion. A slight glow came from her hands and Sokka furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's up with her hands?" He whispered into Aang's ear. Aang's face broke into a grin.

"Firebending."

Azula whipped around to look at Aang with confusion when Anya reach up and touched her red hot hand to her attacker's neck. The Princess screeched and dropped her where she fell to her knees panting and looking up in triumph.

"Never underestimate…. Me." She gasped for breath as Azula put a hand to her neck and glared at her.

"I won't anymore." She sent a jet of blue flame at the girl kneeling before her. But it disappeared before it even reached her.

"Underestimating." She grinned and stood sending Azula back with a slight push to the chest.

"What was that?" Iroh asked in awe and Zuko let himself smile slightly.

"Airbending, uncle." He looked down and Iroh blinked. "I'll explain later."

"Come on Azula!" Anya shouted as the teenager stood. Azula stood grimly looking around her. "You're out numbered. Leave while we will still give you mercy."

Azula was silent until she bowed her head and sighed. Zuko furrowed an eyebrow in confusion. Azula was not one to give up easily.

As the Fire Nation Princess reached up and shot a jet at Iroh who shouted in pain and collapsed.

"Uncle!" Zuko shouted and fell to his knees before him. Anya froze and almost everyone turned to see what happened. Anya then turned back to Azula in anger to find her gone.

"Let's go." Sokka pulled Aang with him wary of the area where Azula could be anywhere. "Come on Anya."

"Be there in a second." She called eyeing where Azula had been. Toph Katara and Aang all left with Sokka leaving her alone with the Firebenders.

"Is he alright?" she asked approaching Iroh and his nephew slowly. Zuko didn't answer but brushed his Uncle's hair out of his face. "Zuko…"

"Leave Anya." He whispered and she blinked at him, "Go with your friends. I'll take care of him."

"Zuko just let me help…" she tried again but he stood glaring down at her. She stood against his glare and he let out a breath slowly.

"Don't you understand?" He growled, "This is your fault. If you hadn't let Azula grab you he would be fine and wouldn't have come. If we hadn't of met you our lives would have been better."

Anya was silent until she sighed sadly and looked up at him having dropped her gaze. A line of tears settled on her eyes and Anya shook her head turning and walking away wiping her eyes.

"This just proves I'm right." She called back and Zuko just knelt by Iroh and waited until she left the clearing. Then he jammed his hand into the ground and cursed himself.

"Why'd you do that Zuko?" He asked himself, "Let's see how far away we can drive her it sounds like a great plan! Stupid, stupid Zuko, Stupid choice…"

* * *

><p><strong>AT least he knows he's stupid too<strong>

**-Bishop**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry!**

* * *

><p>Anya jumped onto Appa as Aang took off.<p>

"I guess we can get some sleep now." she said and looked around the only people awake were her and Aang. "Well I guess so."

"What's up with you and Zuko?" Aang asked and she froze looking at the back of his bald head.

"Nothing why do you ask?" she answered quickly.

"That is a total lie." He turned back with a smile. "I know when you're lying Anya you've known that since day one."

"Well it's nothing anymore." She rethought her statement. "He's a jerk."

"I thought you said he was too old for you." He voiced and Anya threw a nut at the back of his head. He yelped and looked back at her as she joined him on Appa's head. "What was that for?"

"Go back there and sleep." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder as he yawned.

"I can do that." He muttered climbing back. "Night Anya."

"Afternoon Aang." She called back flying them to a nice Canyon where Appa fell asleep with all of them on his back. Anya jumped down and began to set up camp for the others. Her hands twitched towards her whip when something cracked in the sparse forest in front of her.

"Who's there?" she called threateningly. Only to see Tiki run up to her tail wagging tongue lolling. "You scared me Tiki."

The dog yipped happily and lay down by her master's side. Something glinted against her neck and Anya furrowed her eyebrows looking down and picking it out. The moment her hand touched the cool metal she felt a pain in her side and blackness fell.

_Anya stood in the meadow that she appeared in, looking around she saw nothing and no one._

"_Anya." A voice called and she turned her eyes wide. A tall woman with the robes of an Air Nomad stood her hands clasped in front of her, her dark hair pulled back her arrow just visible at the crest of her forehead._

"_Mom?" Anya asked her jaw trembling._

"_My brave little girl" Her mother smiled and opened her arms. Anya rushed forward and hugged her mother._

"_I missed you mom." She let herself cry into her mother's shoulder._

"_I missed you too, Anya." She kissed her daughters nose and turned her around, "Look who else is here."_

"_Anya?" A little boy around two with a shock of dark curly hair on his head ran out of the forest. "Anya!"_

"_Chinchi slow down!" A young woman stepped out looking like the boy. "Anya?"_

"_Hey guys." Anya called weakly. Chinchi screeched and ran forward catapulting himself into her arms. Tiki approached slowly as Anya put down her baby brother._

"_Anya how…." She looked at her little sister in awe before pulling her into a tight hug._

"_I'm so sorry Tiki." She whispered and her sister just tightened her arms. She released Anya and looked back into the forest._

"_Dad Anya's here!" She called and a man holding a boar over his shoulder blinked in the sunlight. Tall with the Arrows of a Master Airbender, the bald man furrowed a dark eyebrow at his youngest daughter._

"_That's not Anya." He stated his eye glinting mischievously, "Your little sister would be huddled in a corner somewhere."_

"_Dad." Anya smiled at the man who laughed outright._

"_Look at you Anya." He looked her up and down, "You do look like your mother."_

"_She looks more like you." Her mother countered going to stand at his side. "Did you find Aang?"_

"_Yes and you won't believe what's happened." She blurted out._

"_Tell us everything." Tiki pulled her down to sit on the ground and looking at her in joy._

"_Well Aang has these two new friends that are Water Tribe." She explained, "Katara and Sokka. And another friend who is Aang's Earthbending teacher. She's blind and her name is Toph Bei Fong."_

"_The spirits talk about Toph a lot." Her mother voiced and Anya faltered in her story. "What is it dear?"_

"_How am I here?" she asked slowly and their faces fell grim._

"_Well it was your time to come sweetheart." Her father gulped and she felt her mouth go dry._

"_I'm dead?" Anya gasped standing and staggering back._

"_Anya listen to me." Tiki calmed her down a bit, "That thing you touched that was in your dog's neck. It was just a piece of metal she's fine but when you bent over someone sent a poisoned Arrow at you."_

"_I can't be dead." Anya backed away from her sister who glared at her. She closed her eyes and tried to pull herself out like she did in all her other visions. Opening her eyes her family looked at her in pity. "No, no I can't be dead. Aang!"_

"_Aang!"_

Aang jolted upright as the sun fell past the horizon. Katara and Sokka were stirring in and Toph was missing.

"Where's Toph?" He asked and Katara looked up with a smile before looking around. Her smile fell and she jumped off running towards Toph who was kneeling over something.

"Where's Anya?" Aang asked next.

"Aang get down here!" Katara's panicked voice called and he ran over not knowing what was wrong. He ran over and Katara pulled out some water running it over a wound that was in the person that was laying there. Aang saw dark hair mixed with blood and froze.

"Anya." He ran forward the rest of the way to see her laying on the ground motionless. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's been poisoned." Katara said shakily, "This should work."

The Group sat in silence. Sokka came down to see what was wrong and staggered back when he saw Anya covered in blood. Katara closed her eyes and focused hard. Aang grabbed her hand. He now knew what woke him up.

She was calling him.

He knew what he had to do. Closing his eyes he focused, on what he wasn't sure but he had to focus and he felt himself drift off.

"_Anya!" He called in the dark meadow he landed in._

"_Aang!" Her voice shouted and he felt a body collide into him wrapping their thin arms around his neck. "Thank god! Can you get me out of here?"_

"_Where are we?" He asked confused but hugged her back._

"_Spirit world." She whispered and he nodded._

"_I'll get you out of here." He promised and pulled out of the Spirit World, His friend still holding on._

Aang pulled out and blinked open his eyes to see the crew staring at the pair of them and Anya's Maze like marking dull to black again. Anya opened her eyes and coughed.

"Anya?" Katara called softly and the girl reached her hand up grabbing Katara's while using her and Aang to stand her up. "Are you alright?"

"A little lightheaded." She mumbled leaning heavily on the Waterbender, "But I should be fine in a few minutes."

"Come on let's get you to Appa." Katara soothingly stated and helped walk her over to the Bison who Yawned and licked his Masters friend. Tiki whined and lay down as Anya sat against Appa's side.

"Hey little girl." She whispered to her dog whose tail wagged. "Sorry I left you."

Aang sat beside her as she fell asleep and sighed stroking her hair.

"That was weird." Sokka said after a few minutes of silence.

"Who would want to poison Anya?" Toph asked quietly.

"Azula." Sokka grunted as the stars came out.

"Come on guys we should get some sleep." Katara dismissed the rumors and Sokka and Toph fell asleep. "How is she?"

"She's got a little bit of a fever." Aang voiced somberly. "She'll be fine though."

"You should get some sleep too Aang." She said and he smiled nodding covering himself in a blanket. "I'll watch Anya."

"Thank you Katara." He muttered as he drifted off. The girl sighed and checked on Anya one last time before turning in herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it made no sense i know<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**My Bad Interpretation of an Episode whose name escapes me. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Good Morning!" Toph shouted as the sun rose past the tree tops. Aang sat up his eyes still closed and opened them promptly shouting as the sunlight hit his eyes. Katara laughed and looked up from the Fire while Sokka groaned and rolled over.<p>

"Morning to you too." Anya grumbled rubbing her eyes and leaning against Appa. "Toph when are you gonna start teaching Aang?"

"Now." she stated flatly and Aang stood and yawned, "Come on Twinkle-Toes let's get moving."

"I'm gonna see if I can catch us some grub." Sokka stood with a grunt and ran off into the forest.

"I guess that leaves you and me my dear Waterbender." Anya smiled sleepily at Katara who smiled back.

"What was it like?" Katara asked her eyes on the fire.

"What was what like?" She asked sitting up against Appa's side. "The Spirit world? Fighting Azula?"

"Living with the Air Nomads." She finished and Anya smiled.

"It was a beautiful place." She stated wistfully thinking back, "Everyday I would wake up and a Lemur like Momo would be sitting on my window sill with Chinchi, well that wasn't his name then he was just little bird. I would walk down the hall and run into Aang when he would chase me down onto the field. We would kick a ball back and forth while Appa and his family flew over head with other Airbenders on their backs, cheering us on and laughing. Men and woman on gliders flew over the city at all times casting shadows that, when we were little, we would chase around. Then we would get called in for class. Writing Math Flying basic Airbender or Air Nomad stuff. It was great."

"It sounds great." Katara sighed happily, "but that was before the war."

"Long before it." Anya let out a chuckle. "Then when the Firebenders came it was a mess."

"What happened?" She asked as Anya stretched.

"Well, what happened to you?" she replied, "Firebenders came. Took some Killed most. Destroyed some of our monuments. Burned down most of our houses. Pretty much what happened everywhere else."

"Except they wiped your people out entirely." Katara added quietly.

"Yeah." Anya nodded with a sad sigh." Well they missed two actually."

"And I'm glad they did." Katara smiled at the still weak Companion. Anya smiled back as Aang came stomping into the clearing. "Back so soon?"

"It's hopeless!" He shouted throwing his hands in the air before falling flat on his back on the dirt. Anya raised an eyebrow at Katara who shrugged.

"Earthbenders don't give up!" Toph shouted angrily at the boy who stood up nostrils flared.

"Then I'm not an Earthbender!" He shouted back and Toph huffed crossing her arms and leaning back a bit.

"It can't be that bad." Katara smiled encouragingly at Aang who rolled his eyes. "Show us what's causing you trouble."

"Yeah." Anya stood shakily and walked over slowly, "Show us."

"No." Aang shook his head sounding like the little boy she remembered.

"I stood up to see you do this." Anya jabbed a finger in his chest, "And My head is spinning so show me something or I will hurt you."

Aang's eyes widened as Toph snorted and Katara smirked.

"Onward." She said still looking him in the eye. He jerkily turned around and Anya placed a hand on his back as if she was pushing him.

"I like her." Toph smiled and followed, sliding her feet along. Katara smirked and shook her head wondering where Sokka had gotten off to.

* * *

><p>"Stop the rock Aang!" Toph shouted as the boulder rolled quickly down the hill. Katara buried her head in Anya shoulder with a mutter "I can't look". Anya just watched with shocked interest. Aang stood shaking in concentration before jumping out of the way at the last minute. "What was that?"<p>

"Well it was coming right at me!" He shouted exasperated and Toph scoffed. Anya swayed as Katara stood up lightheaded. She turned to talk to Katara, facing the way they had come.

"I'm going to lay down." She muttered and Katara gave her a concerned look. "Make sure Aang doesn't die."

"Will do." She smiled and Anya limped back to Camp smiling at Appa who grunted at her.

"I'm not here to fly you big boy." She muttered petting his thick fur. "I'm too tired. Apparently being poisoned twice in a short period of time isn't a good thing."

The statement sent her thoughts to Zuko who was so cold to her. With a sigh Anya settled against Tiki who woke with a yawn and licked her arm before settling down beside her master who quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Aang came back around sunset fuming and tripping over Chinchi who squawked angrily pecking at Anya's shoulder waking her up.<p>

"What happened?" she mumbled sitting upright. Aang shot her a guilty look as she fully opened her eyes. "How's the Earthbending going?"

"It sucks." He groaned and fell on his face beside her, "I can't seem to get it down."

"Well Air and earth are opposites." She mused tracing his arrow with the tips of her fingers as she usually did. He mumbled something under his breath before turning over causing Anya to stick her finger in his eye. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He flashed her a smile using a gust of wind to pull him upright, "Where's Sokka?"

"No idea." Anya stood feeling better, "But I've been asleep the entire time."

Katara and Toph came back arguing about her teaching methods when Aang sighed a mischievous glint in his grey eyes.

"Let's leave before they notice we're here." He whispered into her ear she smirked and ran off silently with him on her heels. They ran into another clearing laughing loudly.

"There you are!" Sokka's annoyed voice shouted. They both turned and Anya choked on her laughter.

Sokka was in a hole.

With a small animal on his head.

"Aang Anya meet Foo Foo Cuddlypoops." He jerked his head indicating the animal on his head. It was awfully cute with big brown ears and little antlers growing. His small body fit on the Warrior's head perfectly and his tan muzzle was chewing happily on his ponytail. His black eyes looked up and he bleated.

"Aw." Anya went forward and picked him up. He licked her face and she giggled, "He's so cute!"

"Hey," Aang smiled looking down at Sokka who was gaping at the girl, "That's a Saber-Tooth Moose-Lion cub."

"Really?" Sokka asked as something roared out of the trees. "And what's that?"

"A Saber-Tooth Moose-Lion." Aang backed up and nudged Anya who looked up with wide eyes letting Foo Foo Cuddlypoops run to his mother. She looked like him but bigger and had full size antlers.

"Well that's not good." Anya stated as the mother snorted and glared at the pair as Aang shifted to stand in front of Sokka.

"Go Anya." He whispered keeping an eye on the beast, "I got this."

"If you say so." Anya slowly stepped to the side as the Moose-Lion charged. Aang guided it away from Sokka who yelped and ducked his head.

"Hey!" Aang shouted getting its attention, "Over here!"

It snarled and charged again but Aang was ready. He waited until it came close. So close that Anya had to cover her eyes. He blew her back with a giant gust of wind and she ran away with her baby who watched Sokka as he left.

Anya let out a breath in relief before going over to Sokka and kneeling in front of him.

"Ready to get out?" she asked and he nodded vigorously. She took a breath and stomped on the ground and shoved her open palms towards the dirt. He came up a bit so that he could use his hands but it wasn't enough. "Sorry Sokka, I'm not good with Earthbending."

"I am."

He shot out of the ground landing on his butt a few feet away.

"I'm impressed Aang." Toph said slowly clapping. The Airbender raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't even face a Saber-Tooth Moose-Lion on my own. You have what it takes to be an Earthbender."

"Really?" He perked up and Anya smiled helping Sokka to his feet.

"Earthbend." She commanded and he blinked as she threw the giant boulder at him again. He stood his ground and stopped it with an open hand. "Good Job Twinkle-Toes."

Aang smiled broadly and Toph went back to camp. Katara blinked at the trio before taking Sokka from Anya.

"It's not that hard." She mocked Aang and he glared at her playfully. He charged her and she ran. He caught her around the waist picking Anya up over his shoulder. "Aang! Put me down!"

"Nope." He called running through the forest to camp. "I found Dinner!"

"Aang don't you dare!" she squealed as he gave her to Sokka who also put her over his shoulder, "Come on guys!"

"Start a fire Katara." Sokka called in a deep voice. Katara laughed while Toph just looked around really confused. Anya laughed and hit him on the back hard.

"Put me down!" She shouted squirming. "Tiki attack!"

The Dog came out of nowhere and ran over Sokka who fell but kept a firm hold on Anya.

"Come on!" she shouted struggling and laughing as he grunted and chuckled. "Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe put me down or I will hurt you badly."

"How?" He asked and then a flame jumped out of the fire Katara was making. He yelped and dropped her quickly letting her correct herself before she hit face first.

"Jerk." She spat and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"This is why I don't go places with you people." Toph stated flatly and Anya went over to the blind girl hovering slightly above the ground using a few gusts of wind. She then snapped in both her ears and Toph shouted in alarm. "That's not nice!"

"And?" Anya finished landing in front of her. Laughter filled the night as the crew settled down to each others company.


End file.
